The Voice of Japan
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Harper Irwin to most is the sweet, caring, energetic girl from the land down under. Yet for her, she lives in a world of solitude. Building walls around her heart and mind after events unspeakable, she hides away only her pet and dreams giving her hope. Now in Japan, she searches for what she sees, and mostly to fine the warrior from within them. Book seven of the Capital Series
1. Chapter 1

She understood it's term now as she sat upon her balcony. The bustle of the city below her was just the small wake up that it gained every day as the rising sun greeted the day. She awed at the sight, falling deeper into the land she now called home. The banging of a cage caught her ear as the day fully began.

"Aright Usagi, I'm here, I'm here." she made her way to the small cage.

Lifting the little fluff of a bunny out of the cage, Harper placed him upon the ground, watching as he bounced around the apartment floor. From the entrance to the balcony door, he ran and jumped around, gaining giggles of entertainment from her. He was one of the best things that happened to her, besides moving to Japan.

She was so afraid at first that no one would let her have him here in such an apartment, yet they didn't mind and her neighbors loved him as she walked by with him every night to the ocean shore. He somehow caught everyone's heart by just going up to them and he got spoiled for it. All sort of treats and pats he got as he just sat there and looked cute.

Opening the balcony door, Harper sat down and waited for him as the sun rose higher upon the city, feeling the hop of Usagi landing in her lap. She stroked his silky ears as she let the morning slowly go by as another door opened next to hers.

"Oh, ohayō, genki?" she heard beside her.

Harper saw Mr. Takada come out to his own balcony and smile over to her, "Ohayō Takada-san! Watashi wa genki desu, anata wa?"

"Chotto tsukarete imasu." he replied as she lifted Usagi in her arms.

"Is that Harper?" she heard his wife asked as the woman's head poked out the door. "Oh Harper, ohayō! How are you? Have you eaten?"

Harper laughed as the married couple went back and forth at each other over how they talk with her. She was glad to have those two as her neighbors, one a retired military official and now teaching English to students, while the other a secretary for the Prime Minister. She wasn't sure if she was happier of the fact they were around more than the others or that they spoke English to her and helped her correct her Japanese. With a wave of Mrs. Takada's hands, Harper went back in and found herself with in the Takada's home as she saw the tanuki udon on the small table.

"The good stuff." Harper said as she placed Usagi down on the floor.

"That it is, he asked for it this morning." she said hiking her thumb at her husband outside.

It was interesting to see the two of them interact with each other, mostly due to her being an American and him Japanese. Her loud boisterous actions against his quiet and reserved notions were always something that caught her eye. It's also why she grew so quick to them.

"Any new things at the office today?" she asked Harper.

"None so far, just the one dog that was sick. Two cats that needed fixed and last I knew I have a broken turtle shell today to add to the list." Harper stated as she took another bite of the noodles.

"Sounds like a busy day." Mrs. Takada said.

"It always is. Does make me miss the days working in the clinic and getting all sorts of neat animals." she smiled as she remembered all the strange and exotic animals that came into the clinic.

"You had snakes, enough for me not to enter." Mr. Takada said taking his seat.

"They aren't that bad, more interesting than anything."

"You won't get him to agree on that. He's like Indy Jones."

"I just do not like snakes. Although I wish I was like him."

"Who Indiana Jones?" Harper asked him.

"Īe" he shook his head, "I want to be like actor and be good looking at old age."

Both Harper and Mrs. Takada laughed at his statement as he just shrugged at them and continued eating. This was what Harper loved about them, that no matter how old they were, they were still teenagers at heart.

"Harper." Mrs. Takada spoke up, "I have a request for you."

Now that wasn't something she was ready to hear, the low serious tone meant something was coming that she wasn't going to want to hear.

"You came to Japan to start anew, to remove yourself from bad memories and-"

"Yes, I know what you mean." Harper interrupted.

"Well, there are two women that come to my building when the nations gather in Japan, these women specialize in-"

"Mrs. Takada, please. I know what you are doing and I can tell you I'm just fine." Harper defended herself.

"Fine?" she heard him over speak her, "Harper-chan, you couldn't even look me in the eye when you first came here. Let alone speak to me until three months later. You have been in Japan for over a year and yet still struggle with the past."

"He is right dear, we are only bringing this up to help you." she agreed with her husband as she handed Harper two cards. "Marissa and Marie are amazing women and can help you."

Harper read the cards as the therapist titles came to view, "These women have nothing to do with my-"

"Yet they will still help you. I have already brought you up to Marissa and she is more than willing to help you. The best part is that you don't have to be in the same room, they will talk with you in your home and help that way." Mrs. Takada said.

"I'm not-"

"It's over computer. One is in Canada while the other is in Germany."

Wait, two different countries working on her in Japan, how did that make sense?"

"Believe me, I have seen what they have done and they are amazing at it. Oh, which reminds me, if you'd like, since I know it's your day off, you could come with me and meet Marie. A couple of nations are coming to Japan and are meeting in the main building."

"Please Harper," Mr. Takada came to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder, "It isn't right for such a young girl to live with that. You deserve freedom from it."

"He's right sweetie. You don't need to have that dwell on you." she chimed in, "Like you said when you first got here, it's a whole new beginning for you. So please Harper, for yourself?"

"Or for us, we don't like seeing you like you are. You are too beautiful of a girl to be hiding away so much. So bright and caring. Please Harper."

She just sat there as she looked at the cards again, her mind whirling between the present and past as she could feel it... no she wouldn't let her mind sink like that, not in front of them. Confessing to them was hard enough on its own, she was just lucky enough that both didn't think little of her and held her as she cried.

The tiny paws of Usagi caught her attention as he pawed at her leg, asking up into her lap. Gently scooping up the bunny, she petted his head as he nudged the cards. As if he was telling her to get the help that the Takada's were offering.

Harper gave a heavy sigh, "Alright, tomorrow Mrs. Takada, I will accompany you to the building to meet her."


	2. Chapter 2

He listened to the chatter that filled the room, wondering if they would conclude things before he and the others met the next day. He tried to focus, yet his mind wandered. As the other nations came to his country, he found himself more and more along the oceans edge, watching and waiting for any sign of hope.

Kiku found himself growing restless as his leaders spoke freely with each other about the war and their government, it just seemed that they wanted to avoid the topic at hand. So, he dismissed himself and walked the halls. He was tired of the war, tired of how things had escalated from the year before and how they sat now. It was draining him and his people. Tighter boarders, tighter security, tighter rules, and anyone that disobeyed those new rules found themselves in a serious situation. He just hoped that his own thoughts were wrong with how things have turned.

Before Kiku made the corner, a body slammed into his as he heard the body hit the floor. Looking down he saw Liberty brushing herself off as she got back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Kiku, I didn't mean it." she apologized to him.

"It's alright, are you ok?" he asked as he checked her over.

"I'm ok. I play with Alexei all the time and we rough house a lot. Well, that's what our mommy's say." she smiled at him as Alfred's voice called out her name.

Kiku turned to see Alfred sitting in one of the hall chairs as his little boy looked eagerly past his head, "Daddy! Lincoln!"

Before he knew it, Liberty ran towards the two as Lincoln's excited giggles filled the air. The little boy was more of a miniature Alfred than Liberty was, the only thing he had that wasn't his father was his mother's dark hair as Liberty played peek-a-boo with him.

Kiku gave a small chuckle as he continued his way to his office, his mind still stuck on the situation at hand, yet it also wandered to the ocean as well. He heard small chatter as he approached a room as curiosity sunk in to the familiar voices. Looking within, he saw Nora and Yao as they spoke to each other, Yao carefully taking Nora's leg and looking it over as she chided him for doing so.

He still could remember seeing as Yao carried her out of the hideout, her body a mangled mess, a pure miracle she was alive in the first place. He watched as she flexed her hands, moving each finger. Her wrists moving around as Yao moved her knee back and forth, even though Nora was healed fully, he was worried that she would still get hurt. Nora saw Kiku standing there, giving him a small wave as Yao went into another room. She came over to him, a bright smile adorning her face.

"Nǐ hǎo Kiku, you are escaping the meeting?" she asked.

"For the moment, it's still the same as earlier." he replied. "How are your hands?"

"Occasionally they get stiff but that's after a while on the computers, eyes strain too but everything is back to normal." she replied as she hiked her thumb towards Yao's location, "Just hard to have him believe that."

Kiku smiled knowing how Yao was when others were hurt. He remembered when Mei fell off the back wall of his home, nearly breaking her leg. Yao was a worried mess when he found her and wouldn't leave her side until she nearly shoved him away in annoyance.

"You seem puzzled, everything alright?" she asked him.

"Oh, no. There is nothing the matter, I promise." he reassured her.

She raised her brow towards him as she looked over her glasses, the very same look he saw the mothers give their children when they misbehaved. Looking back from where Yao last was, Nora took his arm and pulled him away as she made him walk the hall with her.

"I know you well enough, please don't hide from me." she spoke gently to him.

He couldn't help but laugh at her, "Nothing misses your eye, does it?"

"I was the one that figured out that Im Yong was cheating Yao out of his Lychee candies during Mahjong, so yes, nothing goes unnoticed."

"Didn't he also trick him out of ten Yuan?" he asked.

"Yes, and Mei thought it was hilarious when the pieces fell out of his pocket in excitement." she replied, "Now you, Kiku."

Kiku sighed as he felt her grip tighten upon his arm, "My mind wanders."

"To?"

"Past."

She nodded to him, waiting for him to continue, "It's more for the hope that lingers from past to be honest."

"Go on."

"Ever since I had Tomoe and Tokuko, I did as they both wished for me in life and did what they wanted. I continued for so long afterwards that I gave up after nothing but silence for years and being surrounded by loneliness. But after everyone was gaining Capitals, I started believing again. Yet there is still a part of me that is afraid." he explained to her.

"You are afraid she isn't there then?"

"Hai, correct." he nodded, "It isn't that I don't want to imagine it, it's just..."

"Just what?" she asked.

"At one point, I left one of them with what one would say a sour taste in their mouth. Wars within the nation had me in situations that I could not control my own mind and I lashed out at people I cared for. Her passing from me was one I wish I could rewrite."

"Time heals Kiku, I can tell you that. All honesty, wouldn't you think Brie would have nothing to do with Francis if that was the case? Or Lily with Ivan? It's not that the souls have left in bad situations, it's the people that they knew controlled you. They know you are not at fault. Don't dwell on it so, just concentrate on the thought that your Capital is somewhere out there, waiting for her Japan to pop into her life." she smiled at him, giving his arm another squeeze as they made it back to their original spot.

"You may be right." he sighed, "I am curious, how did you fair so well knowing everything you did then and now? I would think that it would be hard to imagine that it was real."

"It was a little rough at first, just like the others, yet I felt no fear when they showed me the past. Including your succession from China."

He felt himself stumble back slightly, he always assumed that Yao told her about that day and what he had done to his sensei.

"I did my homework, I know what happened. I saw it as the American revolution between Alfred and Arthur really, I understood the reason." she said as Yao came back in.

"Why are you standing?" he asked.

"I walked with Kiku as he discussed his affairs with his people. Seeing what may be ahead of us." she winked at Kiku.

He knew she wouldn't say a word to anyone about their conversation, it's why he didn't mind speaking to her about anything. Giving a light bow, he dismissed himself, his mind only on one thing. he traveled down the busy streets as both civilians and tourist took in his country. So much wonder and excitement filling them as they took in the history that laid beneath the concrete of the capital. Seeing a lone tree, he quickly went up and plucked a blossom from its branches as he heard the waves gently crashing upon the sands. The Odaiba beach came to sight as he made his way to his spot, twirling the blossom in his fingers as he said a silent prayer to it. Looking over the water as he leaned against the bars, he smelled the sweet aroma of the flower as he dropped it into the water below, watching as it slowly made its way out to see.

It was this that killed him, the unknown of things as his own heart tried to tell him it'd be fine. He saw the little blossom floating on as he made one final prayer to it, turning on his heels to go home. A small whisper caught his attention. Turning around, Kiku searched for the source of the sound, awaiting to see anyone around him, trying to gain his attention, yet no one was near.

"Odd." he muttered aloud, just to hear it again.

He looked back over to the blossom as it floated just barely in sight, hearing another small whisper come from the spot. The blossom slowly floated closer back to shore, the small whispering growing louder. It was the blossom making the sound, but how. Before he knew it, the little blossom veered off and began a fast trek down the beach. He stood their dumbfounded yet awed that he heard that, he heard it and it wasn't floating out to see, it was heading farther inland and that meant...

He didn't waste time as he chased after the flower, doing his best to keep it in sight as he booked down the walk and onto the sands. He disregarded all manners as he pushed, dodged, bumped, and escaped people and their leisurely walk. He couldn't stop to apologize nor could he hesitate in anyway as the flower seemed to speed faster down the beach's end. A crowd of tourist blocked his eye as they snapped countless photos of the sights around him. He grew frantic as the whispers and sight of it grew farther from him as he was attempting to escape them.

With a last rush, he found himself free of the people, yet the sight of the blossom was long gone, only faint whispers guided him further down the beach. He sprinted as fast as he could, hoping to see where it when, just to finally lose it completely. Making his way to the pier, he looked over the railing for any sign of it, yet all he heard was the waves as the water licked the piers barring's. Damn, he was so close yet so far away-

"Stay there!" he heard someone yell.

Kiku's gaze landed on a woman slowly sloshed her way into the water as she gathered something close to her chest, making her way back to the beach where a small bunny on a leash laid waiting for his owner.

"Finally found it, didn't we Usagi?" she said to it as she looked down in her hands.

His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, there within her hands was the blossom. Siting there as if nothing had happened and waited patiently for her hands and her hands alone. She picked up the animal as she held both tight to her chest.

"Come on now, time to have a little flower tell us all about Japan, huh." she said a she made her way back to the city.

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Yet there it was clear as day before him as she became smaller in the distance. His mind snapped to attention, she was leaving and he was standing there like a fool, letting her walk away. His feet moved before he even realized what was going on as he began to follow her. Walking just out of sight for her, yet his eye never leaving her as she entered the taxi. He followed suit in his own as they continued inward. He felt like a stalker, that he was invading her personal space, yet he had to know. No more than ten minutes later, she was out of the taxi and entering Akasaka Tower. His heart raced as he tried to see more of her, just to once more lose sight of her within the sliding doors.

Kiku couldn't believe it, after all this time, she was finally here and in Japan nonetheless. It was finally here. His phone began to ring as he took in the truth before him.

"Hai?"

"Oi, Kiku, Yao wants to know where you are at and what's for dinner. You don't hurry he'll cook." he hear Hong tell him.

He was silent for the moment as his mind tried to figure out what it was doing, "Kiku are you ok?"

"Nani? Oh, hai. I am. I just have a lot on my mind now." he said looking back at the apartment building, "I'm just not sure of what to do from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

_The echoes of battle cries filled her as she felt the horse's power underneath her, the blade steady within her hand as she came up to the targets in sight. She was ready, to fight for honor and her country. She could see him not far from sight as he readied his own, charging toward the enemy as arrows flew in the air and horses flying by. It was this that she breathed for, all the training and schooling, this is what she was ready for._

 _She made her way down the imperial walls as she heard the diversion of the battles, she tried to ignore it as her heart sank deep within her body. Her mind wandered to the nation she had grown to love so much as her own, it was something she feared the more she saw everything fell around her. She was slowly watching as the man she knew so well turn into something she had never witnessed before, and it was breaking her heart more and more._

 _Shouting was all she could hear, someone was frantically trying to warn another about something, something dark and deadly yet the other wouldn't listen. That his people would be fine. The other tried so hard to warn him, yet he was ignored... and then it was too late. The dark cloud filled the air as the toxic heat covered her body in excruciating pain. She wanted to get away from it yet she was frozen as a pained screamed deafened the world around her as the mushroom clouds her last sight before her heart gave up on her_.

Harper shot out of her bed with a gasp as her dreams replayed in her mind. She had seen the wars and battles of the two women, but that one was something she wasn't excepting.

"Crikey that was wicked." her gaze ventured over to her nightstand as she saw the blossom sitting there for her, waiting for her touch.

Picking up the flower, she looked at it in wonder as its image of yesterday filled her with worry instead of interest. For in its view was not him, but her. As if someone was watching her from the beach she was just at, she felt the unsettling present of someone watching her as well. She shook her head of the thought as she took in the sweet aroma once more, just to find her head swirl around back to the dark clouds. There he was, cowering on the ground and withering in pain. Gasps and moans came from him as small patches of red covered his white uniform.

She threw the flower away, her heart racing as she tried to gather her wits of the vision. The sights they always gave her were always sweet and interesting, yet as the one before was unsettling, that was downright terrifying. What on earth were they trying to show her?

Finally seeing her clock, she bolted out of her bed, remembering her deal with Mrs. Takada. Running around like a fool as she tried not to think of what would come as she graced the woman's door, ready to get the session over with.

"Almost late." Mrs. Takada shook her finger at her.

"I know, I overslept." she replied.

Mrs. Takada's eyes narrowed at her as they made their way to the woman's car. Crud, Harper knew that look. She was going to have to speak when they finally got on their way. It never failed for her, the woman was like a hardened detective and would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

And that she did, "So more dreams?"

Harper watched as the cars drove by as she sighed at her question, "When isn't it?"

"The bigger question is women or-"

"Them, nothing else."

"You're lying."

"Ok, ok. I swear I saw the bombings."

The woman looked at her in question, trying her best to figure out what she meant. It was even hard for Harper to believe what she had seen. "Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

"Oh, those." Mrs. Takada said, her eyes looking for their exit.

"I didn't see people, more like heard it and felt the heat as someone was arguing with another." she spoke briefly as the main building rolled into sight, a single thought running her mind.

"Mrs. Takada?"

"Yes Harper?"

"Is it true the American tried to warn the Japanese what would happen?" Harper asked, the men's arguing still ringing in her head.

Mrs. Takada gave a small, saddened sigh, "There are many speculations that we American's warned the cities, the proof was sadly destroyed within the blasts to guarantee that it was true. Yet I believe we did."

"You're the daughter of a veteran of that war, didn't he know?"

"Not everything was discussed with other soldiers in the US my dear. My father was on the other side of the world, helping the English and French along with the Canadians. Yet he said they tried to warn them." she replied.

"Why didn't they listen?" she asked aloud to herself.

"That is a mystery we will never know sweetie. Alrighty, in we go. All set to start the day." the woman said holding the door open for her.

The building was vast and interesting as decor of ages covered the walls, portraits of families and history marveled her as she tried to take everything in.

"Don't make yourself dizzy there girly, get over here." Mrs. Takada laughed as she walked to her office.

Harper followed as she tried to see what else caught her eye. So many people speaking about the day and what was to follow, and the war that laid outside the land they called home. It was something she didn't like to dwell on. It was hard to believe really. The original Axis and Allies coming together and forming an alliance with one another to end the threat of Genesis, protecting the lands they call home along with so many others. Yet war was never Harper's topic of choice, she tried to avoid it mostly, wanting nothing to do with it.

"Ok Harper, as of now I have an early meeting I have to be at. If you wait here, Marie will be out to meet you soon, alright?" Mrs. Takada took her shoulders and rubbing them lightly.

"You're leaving me?"

"You'll be fine sweetie. You trekked up here from Australia all by your lonesome, you can do this little bit. I promise you're safe." the woman gave her a quick hug, just to disappear behind the large door.

She felt like a child waiting outside the Headmasters office as they discussed things with her parents. From rubbing her arms to twiddling her fingers, Harper grew anxious as the time ticked by. She was becoming more worried as her mind raced with thousands of possibilities and her memories flooding in. She felt it once more, the sickening feeling gluing to her feet and slowly reaching up to her throat. She had to get out of there, had to escape before things just got-

"Harper?" someone called out.

Following the voice, she saw a tall woman walking her way. Her pixie brown hair fit her complex perfectly as her blue eyes were warm and inviting to her. The sweet creamy floral dress she wore accented her body as the black cardigan added a flair. The woman gave a reassuring smile as she came up to her.

"Harper I presume?" she asked, holding out her hand, "I'm Marie Beilschmidt."

"Oh, ok!" Harper let out louder than she planned, "Sorry. I was a little frazzled."

"I can tell. How about we take this elsewhere, where you can relax and we can speak freely?" she gestured her hand behind her.

As she began walking back from where she came, Harper noticed more to Marie than she first thought, making her comfort in the woman grow, "Um please correct me if I'm wrong, but are you..."

"Schwanger? Ja bin ich." Marie smiled at her.

"Oh, well that explains the accent then too." Harper chuckled.

"Ja, Minnie told me a little about you. So, I would like for you to tell me more about yourself. And I have no issues if you want to ask me anything either." Marie said as they entered a small office.

"Thanks, not used to therapist being like this." she stated as she sat down at the table.

"I'm not like most." she watched as the woman sat down, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"You seem far?"

"Less than two months for this one." she replied, her hands resting on the globe of her belly, "Praying it doesn't get any bigger."

"You don't know what it is?"

"Nein, we learned our first so we thought we'd follow our friends and be surprised this time."

" So, you're already a mum?"

"Ja, a little girl and a little boy of past."

"Past?"

Marie gave a heavy sigh, "I believe this is why Minnie asked Marissa and I to help you. You see each person understands pain in many levels yet we all pull together to overcome it as one, no matter how different it is. For me was my son and drug addiction. You see, before my daughter I had a son. A sweet little boy that was my world, yet one day fate was cruel and his father took him away from me. He was still a baby and it rocked me. I vowed to never let anyone close to me pretty much, to never love again. Yet when I found my husband I gave everything a chance again. And now here I am, with an amazing husband and beautiful daughter and another one on the way."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nein nein, don't fret it. I want you to feel open to me about anything, it's why I don't mind explaining my past to you. I'm not all business, I'm more of the friend that you need."

Harper wasn't sure of what to think, she tried to focus on things within the room to keep her grounded as her eyes found the files of her past.

"It seems you already know me."

"Papers are bullshit."

"What?" Harper wasn't prepared for that.

"You heard me. They are what people speak of in medical terms and books. Me, I want to know the real you, the one you don't have to force out just because you want away from me. I want the real Harper, not the paper file Harper."

Never had she felt like that before, this woman was treating her as an equal. Not as someone that needed pity or a destroyed mess. She was speaking with her as a friend would, and for her, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Tears pricked her eyes as the emotions of her past came flooding in. Marie handed her tissues as she moved to sit beside her, he arm wrapping her in a gentle hug.

"It's ok. Let it out, I'm here." she spoke softly to her.

"What good would it do me?" she asked as tears started to fall.

Harper felt Marie take her hand and placed it on her belly, a small tap to her hand widened her eyes as Marie softly whispered in her ear, "This is why. Any man, woman, and child can be helped if you speak. You tell me what's hurting you and I can help fifteen more girls like you, and so can Marissa, helping another twenty and so on and so forth. Every time you speak, it helps me protect little ones like this one in the future."

Harper felt the tap to her hand once more, almost a notion for her to go on. Leaning her head against Marie, she left out a quivering sigh as it all came back, "I was so damn little when it started."

Never had Harper let out her emotions so easily and fast, she never let anyone in that simply. She couldn't stop it once it began, it was as if Marie was meant to pull even the darkest secrets from within and help her.

"How do you feel now?" Marie asked as she handed her a tissue.

Harper gave a shaky sigh as she dotted her eyes, "A bit better. Still hard to relive."

"I know sweetheart I know, I've been there. To this day talking about Adrian brings everything back to me, but I must focus on what's before me now. It's a bit of a road, but with help from Marissa and I, you will get back there." Marie smiled at her.

The door slowly came open as a small child popped their head in, "Mutti, sie bitten um dich."

"Ok Adeline." Marie replied to the little blonde, standing to her feet, "Harper, why don't you come with me and talk with the others?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a hassle-"

"Nein, you're not that. We wouldn't think that. All of us women are in one room with the kids while our husbands talk. Thought you'd enjoy a little company instead of being alone for the day."

Harper looked back at the door as she saw the little girl come in, her blonde wavy curls flowed in her stride as her blue eyes looked at her as the girl gripped onto Marie.

"Aright, why not." Harper agreed.

"Gut, lass uns gehen." Marie said as Adeline ran ahead of them.

"Taking a guess that's your daughter?"

"Ja, that she is. My blondie." Marie laughed. "Sorry couldn't help myself. Love the 80's music."

Harper laughed along with her as they made their way down the hall after Adeline. Before long, they entered another office space, this time with women and children within. Adeline ran over to others as Marie motioned her to the table where the other women were seated.

"Don't mind the rowdiness of the children, it's not often they are together like this to play and be around one another. We're always back and forth between countries." Marie stated as spoke over the giggles of children.

With a nod, Harper found herself before five other women, each one smiling at her as she sat down with Marie.

"Alright girls, this is Harper. This is the young lady Minnie asked Marissa and I to help. I invited her along." Marie said.

"Nice to meet you, my sister-in-law is excited to meet you. I'm Amber by the way." the long dark haired one said, holding out her hand.

"You know Marissa then?" Harper asked as she shook Amber's hand.

"Yep. Her husband and mine are brothers." she replied.

"Oui yet they are nothing alike." the brunette said beside her, "I'm Brie. Welcome to our little slice of madness and never be afraid to ask-"

She was cut off as a blonde cut her off, "Yes, be afraid of this one. The French don't have filters for certain things. I'm Juliet darling."

"Seems someone's eyes are elsewhere." the woman with the undercut said to the other blonde.

"Net, I'm watching behavior...Alexei!" the blonde yelled.

Harper turned her gaze to the blonde boy standing by the window, pushing a pillow down on another little boy. The look on the older one screamed the annoyed older sibling while the other was the baby that wanted to be like them. Yes, Harper remembered those days.

"If you continue Lex, you will find yourself across your father's knee, do you want that?" the woman warned. The boys head shook furiously with his reply as he let the smaller one up

"Then behave." she stated to him, "Sorry about that, I've had to be on top of him as of late being so mean to Grigori. I'm Lily."

"And I'm Nora. I know better than to interrupt the mothers." the last one said.

Harper nodded to them all as they gave her the warm welcome, just for small cries to fill the room.

"Mama England is being called." Brie said as Juliet got up from her seat.

"You're face says it all." Amber giggled at Harper, "It's a little joke we have about coming from different nations, so whichever child is crying, it's the mama from that country that goes and fixes the issue."

"Mostly before papa's get involved." Lily added.

"Come now, no one has seen Ivan punish Alexei. I doubt he'll do so." Marie stated.

"All Ivan has to do is just raise his hand slightly and the boy behaves all week. That or I send him to Natalia's for the week. That straightens him up fast."

"Come on girls, don't overwhelm the poor thing. She just got here." Juliet chided them as she patted the babies back. "Daddy didn't get that burp out like he said he would."

"So how many kids do some of you have?" Harper asked.

"Most of us have two, the French have four." Amber replied.

"And planning another last I heard." Nora added.

"And you are nuts for even thinking that Brie." Juliet glared at the woman.

"What can I say, we love children." Brie shrugged.

Harper was surprised with how many there really were, the children she remembered where always loud and excited about the day, making themselves known over the adults. Yet she had to remind herself that not everything was what she had in Australia either.

A sudden knock came to the door as it opened up, showing Mrs. Takada in the hall, "Oh there you are Harper. I have someone here that needs your help. A family pet got attacked by a cat and she wants to know if he'll be ok with how she fixed him up."

"Sure, show me the animal." Harper said as she stood up.

A woman entered holding a small bird to her chest, her eyes full of worry and uncertainty, "I tried my best."

Harper held out her hands as the woman held the bird out to her. She couldn't help but gasp at the bird.

"Is it that bad?" the woman asked.

"No! No, sorry I didn't mean that. I just wasn't expecting this little guy." Harper was ecstatic.

Taking the bird, she went over to the table with the women and set it down. It's wing was covered well as it's sides were bandaged too, for what she could see, he seemed perfectly fine.

"How'd you get him?" she asked looking him over.

"We were visiting Australia and children were throwing around eggs. I was able to get the last one before it was smashed. His one leg is shorter than the other and his eye a little foggy but still a good boy." she could hear the worry in the woman's tone.

"You did excellent taking care of him. How'd you get him past customs?"

"When you are high up, you get a lot through."

Harper laughed as the little bird looked up at her. Oh, how she missed their laughs in the bush at her aunts, and hearing the children get all excited as it laughed. She could feel the little curious eyes of the little ones around her.

"You guys can come and see, he won't bite." she said aloud as the children all came running over.

They speculated over the little brown and white bird with his long beak as he looked cautiously at them.

"Do you guys know what this is?" she asked.

They all shook their heads, eyes never leaving the animal, "Well, he's a kookaburra."

"A what?" one of them asked.

"A Kookaburra. He's a native bird from Australia, and a loud one at that, especially when he laughs."

"Birds don't laugh, they tweet." the little British boy told her.

"Are you sure about that, mate?" she smiled at him.

He gave a weak nod to her, "Well then, I'll have to change that. You might want to cover the babe's ears for this."

As Juliet covered the baby's ears, Nora went and closed the doors, waiting for Harper to get the bird to laugh. With a trill of her tongue, the kookaburra stared at her and ruffled his feathers and began his iconic laughter. The loud call echoing off the walls as he continued his noise. The children shot back in excitement as he continued, the smiles contagious as they laughed and squealed at the bird. Harper saw Adeline dart for the door that came open as a blonde man came in. The little girl jumped into his arms as other men came to see the ruckus, just as the bird finally settled down.

"It's loud." she told him.

"Then you haven't heard yourself with Julia." he said walking over to Marie, "The two of you are always loud."

"Doesn't help that Julia is a carbon copy of your brother." Marie added.

"Poor Eliza." Brie laughed as a long-haired blonde joined her side.

"Dude, he's so cool. Didn't Jett bring one once?" a hyper blonde came up to her side.

"Yes, and had it go after Logan the entire time." someone replied.

"Daddy, can I have one?" the little boy beside her asked.

"No. You cause enough mayhem by yourself Thomas, no pets." his father stated as he kissed the baby's head.

She smiled as the families all came together and as the children spoke to their fathers of the bird she just had laughing.

"Alexei!" she heard a man scold, "Sidi."

Looking up she saw the boy from earlier dodge for a chair and sit quietly as his father picked up his little brother. Lily laughed at him as she shook his head at the situation as Harper picked up the bird, giving him back to his owner.

"He's perfectly fine. Just watch his wing and he should be set." she instructed.

With a final bow, the woman left as Mrs. Takada smiled at her. Harper looked back at the families within the room, feeling relaxed and comforted just to have the burning sensation of that vision hit her again. Her eyes roamed the room only to land on a man in the far corner of the doorway. The more she focused on him the harder the visions came. She was becoming weak and shaky as it was flooding her mind. She could hear someone calling her name yet she gave it no need as she fled the room. Her mind was swirling as everything from dreams to the blossoms visions plagued her eyes. It was relentless as it came again and again. Something touched her shoulder, making her past flash before her. With a startled scream, Harper saw Marie before her.

"Harper!" she gripped onto her shoulders, "Sweetheart are you alright?"

Was she? That was a question she wasn't sure she could answer anymore. She sunk down to her bottom, pulling her knees close to her as her tears fell.

"Oh Harper, it's alright. Did the men overwhelm you in there? Did one touch you, I know they wouldn't mean it, I swear it. Harper-"

"It wasn't that." she spoke through her tears. "Just tell me I'm crazy Marie, please."

"What? What for?"

"No one's ever believed me in my life cause of what I dream and see."

Marie was silent for a moment, "Explain sweetie."

"I dream of women from ancient Japanese times and wars and with it I have found blossoms afloat in the ocean that whisper to me and when I touch them they show me a man. One that I am more curious about than ever." she explained.

Harper felt her heart twinge in pain as her reality wanted to crash and burn with imagination, "And I swear to god Marie, I just saw him."


	4. Chapter 4

Clueless wasn't even the right word for Kiku, he was downright dumbfounded and felt like a total idiot. He let it slip pass him, the opportunity to speak with the woman. Yet the moment their eyes met, it was enough to have him scatter back to his primary office away from everyone and her. He didn't know what to think or what to do and going to people only raised questions. Well, except from Nora.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he had been struggling for reason for the last two hours as the others waited upon him. He couldn't keep himself locked away as things slowly grew worse within the nations around them, he had to face them and make actions. Gathering himself, he finally ventured out his door and made it back to the room they all entered not long ago.

"Are you positive Marie?" he heard Ludwig question her.

"Oh, no doubt about it. With what she said to me, she's Tokyo." Marie replied.

Kiku stood there stunned, his hand resting lightly on the handle as he heard them speak. So, the blossoms really did bring him his Capital.

"How does she fair with them?" Lily asked.

"Not too well I'm afraid."

Kiku rested his ear upon the wooden door, listening intently to what they had to speak of about the woman.

"So, she is afraid of them like us?" Brie questioned.

"Ja. As harsh as this sounds, it seems like she doesn't really desire the later of visions."

He felt a pang of hurt sting his heart as Marie continued, "From what she said, her visions have taken a dark turn and it is making her feel insane."

"Haven't we all been there?" Nora pointed out.

"Yes, yet she is a mix of us. Like you Nora, I believe the women within are showing her certain things, just giving her a brief enjoyment before showing her darker times and pains like the rest of us. She doesn't show the physical half of it yet she feels it."

"How do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"This is where it is interesting. I don't think the women show her these images and pasts, for they are not linked to them in any sort. They are more modern and leaning against the 20th century than pure Japanese history." Marie stated.

"So where do they come from?" Arthur questioned.

"According to her, for a while now she has been finding Japanese cherry blossoms in the waters of Australia and Japan. Every day at the same time, no matter the weather."

Kiku heard Yao sputter as Nora gasped, he himself was wide-eyed yet wondered what the blossoms did.

"Seems like you two know something?" Francis spoke up.

"For a while now, Kiku had been dropping blossoms into the waters, leaving them with just a small prayer." Yao stated.

"And it seems that his prayers have come true." Nora added.

"Yet you said she feels things, what do you mean by that Marie?" Juliet asked.

"At first I was a little confused but the more I thought of what she described it made sense. The extreme heat, the smell of death and burning ash, the fighting between the two men as the two clouds rose into the sky. It was obvious."

He heard Alfred take a sharp breath in, "Don't remind me."

"The atomic bombings?" Amber said aloud, gaining a gentle hum of agreement from Marie.

The bombings, how could she gain them if her spirits left her in good history?

"I think it's the blossoms." Marie replied, "I believe he made what I would believe is a gateway to his very own soul and full past in which when she touches the blossoms, sends her on a time trip from hell."

There was silence within the room as they took in what she said, yet Kiku felt total guilt roll through him. He had been hurting her and now she was afraid of the souls.

"There is more I have to break through before we drop that information on her though, I just need to get things to work in my favor along with Marissa. Breaking those walls will be quite interesting."

"Walls?" Brie questioned.

"She's sort of like you, yet not the full nightmare like you had." Marie said to her, "Although an adult, like yours Brie, can understand a bit easier than a child, like in her case. She was physical yet not fully. Understand what I'm saying?"

Questioning silence filled the air as Brie finally sighed in understanding, "Oui, I do. Children are worse though."

"I'm lost." Francis said to them as the others agreed with hums.

"All of us women had something that made us stronger than most would think. Either by mental or physical. For her, she is a mix of both since Marie said it was happening to her as a child-"

"And no one believe." she added.

"Mon Dieu, how could no one believe a child?" he heard Brie snap.

"It happens a lot more than we'd like to admit. As of now, I think we girls should be around her more than you guys, including Kiku. It's going to be interesting but it'll have to do until further notice. Speaking of, where is Kiku? And Feliciano for that matter?"

"Feli said he had to run to his computer for business. I believe he's been speaking with someone as of late, yet he won't say who." Ludwig stated, "As for Kiku, he was last in his office when Harper left. No idea about now."

He pushed away from the door, his mind full of unease as worry and guilt filled him. Taking a final look at the door, he made his way out of the large building, determined to just get away from his mind. The thought of a bath and kare raisu gave him a little nudge to relax yet it wasn't all he wanted. There was only one other thing that made his mind pause from wandering.

Once on the metro, he let the scenery of his capital take him back to the years before the western life influenced the change. How the people went from tradition to modern in just a fraction of years. The military changing and how they fought, how the land wasn't as flowing as it once was. He understood how Yao felt as time changed everything around him, he found it saddening as he watched the world he knew change so suddenly.

The temple came to view, breaking Kiku's thoughts of the past as one of his favorite places came in sight. The Sengakuji temple was a place he found his old ways stronger than most. The last resting place for the Ronin, his samurai ways came from them as he watched them become a key to his nation. He learned from them, studied from their styles as he adapted everything he could. Walking into the temple, he made his way to the graves. Remembering things of the Ronin that most never knew, he placed a silent prayer to each one as he moved along the site.

Yet even after his visit and focusing on past, he found himself heading back to the beach's edge in old routine as his hand found another blossom to place within its waves. The pier stood before him, beckoning him forward. He sighed, hearing Marie in his head about her and what the blossoms had given her as worry filled his mind and heart. How could he do that again? He was giving her images and memories she didn't need to see and scaring her away from him more than bringing her forward to him.

Kiku hung his head low in defeat as he slowly made his way back to the walk, his heels sinking into the sand beneath him.

"Oi, get back here Usagi!" someone yelled.

Glancing up, Kiku saw the little rabbit of hers running full speed to him, his leash dragging behind as she tried to catch up to the speedy creature. Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of the rabbit and lifted him to his chest. The little thing looked up at him, his tiny paws barely noticeable on his chest as he began to gently nibble on Kiku's chin. He couldn't help but smile at the action as she came up beside him.

" A, arigatōgozaimasu!" she spoke, trying to catch her breath. "Kare wa watashi yori hayakatta!"

It was then she finally looked at him and saw him. There within her eyes Kiku witnessed more than he thought. Not only did she recognize him as present, she saw him from the past and yet within her eyes, there was total fear welling in them. He watched as a small tremor hit her body as he gently handed her back the rabbit.

"Dōitashimashite." he said giving a small bow and petting the rabbit's head one last time.

He walked passed her, his mind and heart having a yelling contest between the two as he made his way up to the walk, trying to get out of sight from her. He knew it would send her on a fit to find him or just have her keep away from him, one or the other, yet he couldn't stop himself.

Looking back, he watched as she looked over her pet to find the blossom tucked between his ears. Her head whipped around, looking for any sign of him. He stood there, he couldn't find the strength to move as he watched her look around for him, finally giving up and leaving the beach. He let her slip away again and he didn't even know her name.

The vibrations of his cell caught him off guard as he lost sight of her leaving.

"Hai?"

"We have a situation." he heard Ludwig say.

"How do you mean?" a wave of unease rolled through him.

"You have what I like to call, a mole within your nations building."

He felt shock and anger build up within him as the word echoed in his head, "How do you know?"

"They went through papers; the machine was going like mad when Nora found it. She checked its history and found all types of papers from your military and cities to Marie's notes."

"Marie's notes? What would they want with your wife's-"

"It has everything about Harper and her visions of Japan, the fact that she is a capital."

"Nani?" he felt his whole body be reduced to nothing as fear filled him.

"You heard me. Genesis has learned that Tokyo exists and I think they also know about Rome as well since Feli disappeared back over to Italy in a hurry. We have to take caution Kiku, we don't want a repeat of Nora or-"

"Please do not continue that. He is a good friend of mine and Hercules." he cut Ludwig off.

"I know, it's why I called you. Nora and Brie are willing to stay longer in Japan to help her out, I believe it would be wise to let her be until she is used to you. That and keeping Im Yong away from her too. He would probably terrify her."

"Hai, I do agree there, although he has been busy with his clubs as of late. But I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe Ludwig, you know that."

"Yes, I do."

With that the phone went silent as his thoughts raced through his head. Who was giving information away to them? It boiled him deeply as his thoughts ran to someone else for help in this matter. Making his way back to the building, pressing the phone to his ear, he methodically thought out how to get her to his place and how to keep her safe from Genesis and any other prying eyes as the other end picked up.

A low meow and purr echoed the piece as he heard a tired sigh emit from it, "Chaírete?"

"Hercules, I have a request for you and Feriha."

"Alright Kiku, what do you need?"

"I need another set of eyes to help me out. I already have Yao and Francis for the moment yet I think she would find comfort in your wife as well."

"You found yours?" the usual quiet Greek said with enthusiasm that Kiku never knew existed.

"I have and she's in danger." he replied, "So please, can you help me."

Kiku heard a small chuckle from the other end, "Do you really have to ask? You know I would. Feriah and I will be there soon."

"Dōmo arigatō."

Tucking the device away, Kiku headed back into the city as the evening slowly came to bring forth the life of the night's lights as his city was lit up in an array of colors and sights. Pushing forward, he knew he had to do something to keep her safe for the time until she was under his roof.

And if it meant him guarding Akasaka Tower, then dammit he was doing just that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Crikey that hurts." Harper said to herself as she walked the hall of the building.

It seemed like her day was just getting better and better as it went on. Not that it was horrible but just not what she thought it would be. From being late, to a nice bite to her hand, it was peachy now that Marie wanted to see her after work. So, there she was, walking down the hall to the same room she met the girl in yesterday. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of it. Between her talk with Marie and them, having her past haunt her throughout the night and the lovely dreams she had been having, she now couldn't shake the sensation of being watched. It lingered for what felt like an eternity to her, having that sensation upon her skin just didn't help her mind at all. It was slowly becoming too much.

"Harper!" she heard Marie exclaimed happily as she came to view.

"G'day Marie." she waved, instantly regretting the action as pain ran through her hand.

"Mein Gott, what happened?" the woman asked as she saw her bandaged hand.

"Nothing much, just a bite from a dog." Harper shrugged it off, "I got in the way of its target."

"Was?"

Harper sighed, "Abusive parent demanding dog be put down because it knocked the kid into the curb, only to protect the kid from getting hit by a car. Dog was doing his duty, but you couldn't get it through the man's head. The guy went to grab the child and the dog darted for him, stupid me tried to stop the dog and my hand got the result of it."

"Oh wow. Well, nobody ever said dogs aren't good protectors. We have three at home and god have mercy on the soul that attempts to hurt one of us." Marie stated as she looked at her hand, "You're bleeding through the wrap, here let's get you to Juliet."

"I'm fine I swear-"

"Nein, don't worry. Juliet is a nurse and will be able to have you wrapped up again in no time." Marie said, pulling her along.

A bombardment of hellos came to her as they entered the room, the women all sitting around one another as they enjoyed what was left of the day.

"Oh, my lord, what happened?" she heard Juliet say.

Harper watched as Juliet handed her daughter to Nora as she came to her, taking her hand into her own. She carefully peeled back the bandages as Harper winced at the pain, "Got in the way of a dog protecting his person."

"I can tell." she said looking over her now open hand. "Definitely a warning bite. Come on darling, sit down."

Pulling Harper to the table, Juliet went right to work upon her hand as Brie handed her everything from her bag she asked for.

"Guessing it's not often you get bit on the job?" Lily asked.

"Heck no, that was normal down in Australia. All kinds of critters biting and scratching, it's their way of defense." she hissed as Juliet cleaned the wound.

"Sorry, want to make sure it's clean." she apologized as she moved upon her hand.

"It's alright. But yes, it's normal but it's been awhile since I have been." Harper said.

"As I said outside the room, the dogs are good protectors." Marie smiled as Nora played with that baby.

"I think that's one thing I didn't learn yesterday." Harper said as she watched them, "The names of the kids."

"Oops, that's our own fault there." Amber replied, "Mine and Liberty and Lincoln."

"Jeanne, Jacque, Satine, and Pierre."

"Alexei and Grigori."

"Thomas and Elizabeth."

"And Adeline." Marie finished as she laid her hand upon her belly, "And this one with either be a Frederick or a Sophie, not sure yet."

"I'm telling you it's a girl. All signs are leaning toward it." Juliet pointed as she wrapped Harper's hand.

"Superstitions are just that, superstitions." Lily said, "If I would've believed them, Alexei would have been a girl."

"I don't just mean old wives tales, I mean the proof of it. Girls have higher heart rates than boys and they are also higher." Juliet stated.

"The only reason girls are higher than boys is that we stress over everything while they think with only one head and that's the one between their legs." Brie smiled as the women laughed around her.

Harper laughed along with them, knowing her share of men in her life they were all after the same thing she wasn't giving.

"Alright girls, all fun aside, we need to be serious." Marie said.

"Serious about what?" Harper asked, "You still didn't tell me why I'm here."

A cool silence filled the room as the baby's light coos the only sound heard, "What's going on?"

Their eyes shifted to one another and then to her, looks of worry and understanding laying within their features.

"Look Harper, we don't want to alarm you but things have come up that involve you." Marie started.

"What do you mean?"

"It's why I called you in. We have to take necessary steps to keep you safe and out of harm's way."

Harper's mind went back to him, was he free and looking for her? Was that why she had her in here? She felt the panic begin to rise as her mind ran with countless scenarios.

"It's not what you think sweetheart, it's a little...more than that." Marie said, placing her hand on hers, "In truth, it's not your past that has you in this situation, but your dreams and visions."

"So, I am crazy? About damn time right, always kinda knew it." Harper laughed at herself, of course it involved those.

"No, that's why we're are all here to talk with you." Marie replied, "You see, we were all like you."

Now things didn't make sense, "Like me, really? Come on now, the dreams putting me in the nut house I wholeheartedly believe, but this?"

"Tomoe and Tokuko are within you." Nora spoke up, "Just like Ng, Wing, and Wu were within me."

All she could do was stare at them, Tomoe and Tokuko? What were they talking about? Nothing she just said made any sense to her.

"You also have dreamed or had a sight of a man, non? Some one that makes you question so much yet you want to know him more and more." Brie added.

"Plus, according to Marie, one of the sights you had was of two clouds as a burning heat took over your body. That sounds just like the atomic bombings of Japan, Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Amber said.

Harper just stared at them, this had to be a joke, a sick on at that and one that she wasn't going to relive again.

"Whatever this is, I'm done." Harper said as she stood up, "As a counselor you aren't allowed to speak of my session without my permission. And the fact that all of you are upon me like this-"

"We've all had it." Brie said, "Dammit, we are trying to help you. At least you didn't watch yourself die every night, or wake up with burns and a cut on the back of your neck proof of the way you died."

The girls were silent as they stared at Brie, "Sorry let more slip than I planned."

"What?" Harper felt her own mind slipping into the void of hell that she knew too well.

"She's not wrong Harper." Lily said, "Like Brie, I heard death instead, yet when it finally came to view I watched myself die. Both young and old."

"And I saw women of history, day by day a separate set. Some that changed the country completely." Amber added.

"You see Harper, we are like you. We understand your dreams and visions, we really do." Marie placed her hand on her shoulder.

"This can't be real, it's not possible. It's just a coincidence, that's all." she repeated to herself, hoping that it was all it was.

"But it's true dear. Brie had the souls of Marie Antoinette, Marie the souls of Hanna Reitsch and Sophie Scholl. Lily had Queen Catherine and Anastasia Romanov, and myself with Queen Elizabeth the First. Nora had already said hers and Amber has so many that the list is more than we could say." Juliet explained, "Tomoe a Japanese warrior and Tokuko, an empress that slowly lost her empire and became a nun to the day of her death. Those are the women within you Harper and with them they are guiding you to be who you are really meant to be."

"And what pray tell is that?" she nearly shouted.

"To become a Capital." was all the Brit said.

Capital? Harper shook her head at them, there was no way any of this was real or sane. They had to be nuts.

"Its true sweetie. We all are capitals of the countries our husbands represent. We all are technically the personification of the countries and the capitals while the children are the cities." Nora said trying to get closer to Harper. "Believe me it's hard to believe but it's the truth. If it wasn't the fact you are in danger due to Genesis-"

"What!" Harper shouted.

"Lā shǐ." Nora said, her hand slapping against her head.

"Ok, now that you spilled that out." Amber said, standing beside Harper, "Yes. Genesis now has your information because of the fact you dream the way you do. It's true what we say about Capitals and ourselves, it's just hard to take in at first. Normally we'd work you into it or you'd figure it out on your own but time is not on our side in this case."

"Do you people hear yourselves?" Harper demanded, the whole thing just becoming too much, "This talk of Capitals and such, it's insanity. Do you not realize it? I thought I was crazy but you all have me beat."

"Harper please-"

She cut off Amber as she removed the woman's hand from her shoulder, "Don't please me, I don't want to hear it."

"No wait, Harper don't touch my-" she heard Amber shout but her mind blurred.

Harper felt the world spin as she tried to gather her wits only to hear a woman scream out in pain. Looking over she saw Brie tied to a stake as a fire was lit under her. Harper tried to run to her yet found herself frozen as the wind swept around her and found herself looking at the guillotine, Brie once more upon the deadly piece as the blade came flying down. Before she knew it, she saw an older version of Lily laying within the bed, rubbing the head of a man just for it to change to a cramped room as a family sat in horror as soldiers came into the room, guns drawn at them. It was then Harper noticed Lily in the corner, hanging onto her family as the guns rang out. Countless first ladies passed before her as pilots, soldiers, and adventurers that molded the US came forth just to turn to the great palace of Westminster to see Juliet walking the hall as her own husband followed behind. The sound of war filled her as she saw a woman jump into a plane as it changed to a woman being placed in a guillotine, jumping to Marie hanging onto the will of life in Auschwitz. The calming sounds of nature came to her world as two women practiced martial arts upon the rocks of the land to change to the imperial halls as Nora walked down with her head high and her subject taking her words down.

Everything slowed down from all the women and the ones she just met just to stop during the Genpei War, as she readied herself to battle. Her eyes fixed on what needed done as a man approached her.

"You know what is done, hai?" he spoke clearly to her.

"Hai, I do." she replied.

The sight changing once more to have herself crying before the same man. "What have we done to deserve this?"

"Nothing. Yet it will all end. So, surrender to them or die trying." he said sternly as he walked away, no longer the sweet man she knew so well.

Harper found herself at the sight of Hiroshima as it burned and festered, turning to see, she saw the very two women she dreamed of standing there. Their eyes full of sadness and regret.

"There is so much we never got to say." they spoke together.

She looked past their gazed to see a man in uniform upon the ground, the stains of red bleeding into the pristine white. This was the vision that had plagued her as of resent, so dark and foreboding that somehow everything they were saying... it made sense. The women she saw before her were the girls in the room with her as the women she dreamed of were within her.

Two sets of soft giggled caught her attention as their hands graced her shoulders.

"Now you see." said Tomoe.

"Do not be afraid, we will be here till the very end." Tokuko added.

"My ring!" she heard Amber finally finish as her head came back to the room.

Harper gripped onto the side table as the force of the whacked-out experience nearly made her sick. There was no way that all that happened and that it was true yet when she looked into their faces it really was real before her.

"Harper? Sweetie, are you ok?" Marie asked.

She just looked at them all, worry upon them over her as her mind tried to process what had happened, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Harper, really. It's just a fucked-up world for us." Amber replied as the door came open.

"Is everything alright in here girls?" one of the men asked.

Looking up her eyes landed on his still browns as he came into the room. She saw him again on the battlefield and in the palace, the last sight before her was him bleeding on the ground as the two women tried to comfort him. Her mind just couldn't take it.

She felt numb as her body gave out, her eyes rolling and going dark for her as she heard Amber yell her name. She knew what was happening and she wanted it, she was just glad she was out before she hit the ground.

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms and green tea filled her as she slowly came to. Her eyes opened to see herself in the same room as earlier, yet she was warm and comfortable. Sitting up she found the source to the heat and scent as the jacket fell from her shoulders, picking the piece up, she lifted it up to her nose and inhaled the delightful scent as she looked around, noticing the tea upon the table as she was laying upon the small sofa.

"Harper, you're awake." she heard someone say.

Turning around, she saw Nora and Brie enter. They sat down beside her as she tried to collect herself.

"How are you doing?" Brie asked.

"Yes, do you need anything? A drink maybe?" Nora added.

"I think Kiku beat us to it Nora." Brie chuckled as she motioned to the tea.

"Oh, that he did."

"Kiku?" Harper asked.

"Oh, well yea." Nora started, "Before you passed out, do you remember what we were speaking about with you?"

Her mind was blank for a moment just for it to all crash upon her, "I'm a Capital."

"Oh, so you did get it all, well that's good then." Brie said, "As we were saying, our husbands are literally the personifications of the countries we represent. In your case, you will be Tokyo one day and your nation-"

"Is Japan?"

"Oui, you are right."

"And when you fainted, he practically flew over to you, demanding poor Juliet if you were ok. Once she said you were he picked you up and placed you here, draping his jacket over you as well. The tea is new yet not out of character for him." Nora stated, "Which reminds me, we said you need to be safe, so in doing that you have to be monitored to make sure that no harm comes to you. No big worries though, I'll be there and so will Brie and if I heard correctly Feriah will be there as well, the guys will entertain one another and leave us girls alone until we have to all go back."

"Wait, what?" was she saying she was leaving her home and going to another with a man she barely knew.

"Don't worry, it's not bad and he's a good guy. Quiet and reserved is the best to describe him yet he seems quite-"

"Nora." Brie scolded.

"What?"

"Why don't you go and make sure everything is ready for Harper to go?"

"Oh, yea I could do that." Nora said, getting up and heading to the door, "Sorry for rambling, I'll see you soon Harper."

Harper watched as the woman left and Brie took her spot before her, "Harper, sweetheart look at me please."

She looked Brie, seeing something fight within her eyes, something deep within herself, "When I say you are not alone, I mean it."

"So did they about-"

"I don't mean that, I mean the other."

Harper felt herself recoil at the mention of it, the fact that there were all sorts of people like that out there and still walking freely without a worry upon their brow sickened her.

"Only differences were I was an adult and it was the full content of it." she said to her as she placed her hands upon Harper's knees. "I am not saying my experience is worse than yours because of that difference. It'd be like Juliet saying that hers was worse than Nora's yet they were alike, just one was slightly different."

She pulled her knees to her chest as Brie tried to comfort her, "So you really understand?"

"When innocence is ripped away from someone, it doesn't matter what kind it is, it all amounts to the same thing and in this case, it strikes home for me. He's still away to let you know."

Her head shot up, "He's still in jail Harper. Mine were able to walk just a few years later. You do have that safety. And I know it's scary going to another person's place, especially when your own comfort is at risk of a panic attack. But I will agree with Nora, Kiku wouldn't let a fly harm you. Last I saw, my husband has placed you at the far end of Kiku's home, to give you comfort in that. I'll be beside you longer than the others. I already told him that."

Harper felt the tears sting her eyes, "But what about you? Your kids need their mother."

"Oui, that is true, yet they also know you are hurting and maman is the only one that really understands." Brie smiled at her, "Besides, maman wants a vacation alone from both children and husband."

Harper let out a small laugh along with Brie as she thought of everything that was to happen, "Brie?"

"Oui?"

"I'm scared."

Brie pulled her close, rubbing Harper's back as she rocked her, "I know sweetheart, I know. I'm here for you. Always."

She couldn't stop them this time, letting the tears slip past, she let the Frenchwoman comfort her until her new life was to begin.

"Alright, this is it." Yao said as he opened the last door in the home. "As Brie said, she'll be here in this room until you are ok. Nora here as well with Feriah next to her. No need to feel alone."

Harper nodded as she looked at the elevated bed with the screens surrounding the room, the old furniture adding a traditional flair as calligraphy decorated the walls. It was something she could get used to over time, yet her racing mind was not as forgiving.

"I'm off to make supper, anything in particular?" he asked.

"No thank you." she peeped out as she looked over the home.

"Alright, don't be afraid to wander. The girls will be here soon." and then he was gone.

She just stood there, there wasn't much she really could do without slowly losing her mind. Saying goodbye to the Takada's nearly killed her as she left the one comfort she gained coming to the country. She felt like her own free will was ripped from her, but remembering Brie's story of Nora's capture, made her understand why they were doing as they were.

Finally moving, she made her way out to the backyard she saw as she entered. It was something she marveled at for a moment as she moved her things within. Sliding the door open, she was taken aback by the sight. The array of bonsai, maples, and cherry trees were amazing as the koi swam around within, the stone path done with precision of hand. It was beautiful. She listened as nature sang to her, its own calming melody drifting through her. Movement caught her eye from the large tree and bench to her side, turning her head, she found her source as a small gasp left her.

He stood there, taking in the sight of the tree as his hand reached out to touch the very blossoms she had seen so many times before. His raven hair lifted lightly in the breeze as his stoic brown eyes never left the awing sight of the flowers. It was then it donned on Harper that she still wore his jacket across her shoulder. Lifting the material from her, she quietly and slowly made her way up to him as she held the piece out. She wanted to drop it and run as fast as she could, yet she felt grounded in the backyard. His head snapped around as he finally saw her.

"A, gomen'nasai, I did not hear you." he said bowing to her.

"It's fine." she replied, "I wanted to give you your jacket back."

"It's alright, if you want you can keep it on for now until you are comfortable." he nodded to her as she pulled her arm back.

Silence was thickening between them as she stood there unable to move. She could almost hear the two women giving her hell, to talk to him and to make things ok between them. Yet she was lucky enough to even breath before him.

"Go joryoku arigatōgozaimasu."

"Dōitashimashite."

"I don't want to be a burden-"

"You aren't, far from it actually."

Harper couldn't help but giggle at his accent as he spoke English, "Nani?"

"Sorry, typical English speaker thing I guess."

"You know, we have seen each other a couple of times and the blossoms have guided you to Japan as well." he began, "Why don't we start anew?"

"You mean start fresh?"

"Hai." he nodded and bowed before her, "I'm Kiku."

She heard Nora and Brie as they spoke of him and his ways, the visions and dreams of him collided together as she watched him be the man they knew so well, as her mind told her to approach with caution and worry, her heart told her to go forward and move on.

"I'm Harper."


	6. Chapter 6

Time was a mysterious thing to Kiku. It was something that either went insanely fast or painfully slow, in this case, it was a mix of both for the both of them.

He could see it within her, and himself as well. He saw as Harper and Feriah moved around the small kitchen and spoke softly to each other. He knew she needed it, to speak freely to others. Well, the women at most.

He took Marie and Brie's words to heart and did whatever it took to help Harper out. He watched as she slowly came out more and more to his family and friends. All that he had learned so far was that a traumatic incident in her childhood made her absolutely terrified of men and touch. There was a part of him that wanted to just let her be, to just help her out as best as possible yet deep down he wanted to know what happened and do whatever it took to fix it. In reality, he was shocked with his own emotions as well. How his heart raced when she walked by, her lemon-honey scent lifting to him as it took over his mind. Her voice a gentle tickle to his ears, her words laced with her accent giving it an added quirk. It was the little things that made her more intriguing to him; her care for animals, her dedication to them as well as home and food, her own pet and how she cherished the rabbit dearly, how friends meant so much to her.

Yet as he watched her helping Feriah, he saw her eyes. Her gaze never met another's, it seems like she was afraid to look people in the eye. Even small conversations between them, her eyes were focused on her hands as her fingers tangled within themselves as she spoke so quietly.

A sudden weight landed in his lap, taking him off guard, just to find Usagi sitting in his lap. The rabbit looked up at him, his nose twitching in wonder as Kiku began to stroke the little ears upon the creature. He has slowly gotten used to the little guy running around the house as Pochi would follow him, making sure he stayed out of trouble.

"What trouble are you causing now?" he asked Usagi just to have the bunny nibble his chin once more.

Kiku chuckled at him as his gazed ventured from the pet to the garden outside, causing another smile to dwell upon him. He saw Hercules sleeping upon the stone bench, napping under the maple as Apollo was sound asleep on his chest. He remembered the phone call from him and how he found his capital, he was overjoyed really. Sadiq was just as surprised with how hyper and ecstatic he was when he fully gained her. Now here he was, a husband and father of two back to his old ways of sleeping all day.

"Someone is awake." he heard Harper giggle.

Looking back to the kitchen, he saw Harper pressing her hand to the round belly of Feriah as the woman smiled at her, "That she is. Oceania knows there's baklava made."

That was one smile Kiku wished to see more on her, her love of children. He had seen it multiple times as it graced her features when the nation's children came to his home. She sat on the terrace way, showing the children Usagi as they asked her thousands of questions which she gladly answered with smiles.

"Eyeing her up, are you?" he heard someone say.

Kiku's head snapped to the sound as he saw Hercules smiling at him as he held his boy to him.

"I am doing no such thing." he huffed at him.

He hated when everyone caught him off guard as he sunk into his mind, unaware of his actions. He knew he was staring, but how could he not?

"Has she spoken more to you?"

"We have had light conversation, but not like you or me. She still won't look at me." he explained, "I remember Juliet and hearing from Arthur about her past and seeing them work it together, even today she slightly shrinks back when he or others yell. Yet I never raise my voice or hand and she still looks at me like I will hurt her."

"Her wounds are different, deeper, I believe."

"It was her childhood. That's where it was, and it still affects her now."

Hercules gave a hum of understanding as he continued to stroke Usagi's ears. "I just wish I could open her up more Hercules and just show her not all is bad."

"Keep working with her and the girls and one day she will. Besides, she'll miss talking to Marie if you don't hurry out of here."

Kiku looked at the clock and saw the time. "Unchi! I lost track of time. Hercules, could you-"

"Make sure everything is taken care of here, yes I will." the Greek smiled at him as he went to Harper.

He was hoping that this visit to Germany would open her up just a little more, especially with all the girls there.

"It's so quiet here." Harper said to him as they ventured farther in the home.

"Hai, it's not usually this quiet." he replied, "Something must be going on."

She was right, the Ludwig and Marie's home was too quiet. The usual greeting of dogs and giggles or Gil's boisterous self didn't greet them. It wasn't alarming, just a calm quiet, it was just, well, odd.

"Oh, hello Mr. Honda, hello Miss Harper." a small voice greeted them.

He looked to its source to see Thomas enter the living room, the small boy of Liverpool smiled widely at them as he waved to them both. Harper wasted no time to walk over to him and pat his golden hair, as she fawned over his green eyes. It was then Kiku's eyes landed on Thomas's hand. He knew underneath that sweater was scars and damage of Genesis, something that still he could never forget. Yet he acted like it was nothing. The fact his pinkie was missing along with some of the muscle from his hand didn't faze the boy in any sort.

"Oh, good heavens. I'm sorry Kiku, I didn't hear you come in." he heard Arthur's voice ring out.

Finally, he saw Arthur as he slipped the outfit over Elizabeth, "It's alright, I was wondering why it was so quiet when we came in. It's still early no, why are you here?"

An excited shout echoed the home as he heard Gil running down the stairs, "Es ist ein Mädchen! Es ist ein Mädchen! It's a girl, another girl! Eliza, it's a-" the sound of metal hitting bone filled the air, "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Calm down, you'll scare the children." she scolded.

"Oh, that explains the calm." Kiku said as he saw Harper light up.

"Yes, they called early this morning, he knew we were already here. Little did Gil know, the little thing is a couple hours old already." he smiled as Elizabeth's fingers wrapped around his tie.

He looked over at Harper only to be shocked, she was looking right at him. Right in the eye no less. Her face was full of excitement, as if she was asking if it was ok to see the baby. It was at that moment he realized how beautiful she really was. Giving a small nod, he watched as she and Thomas went upstairs to see the baby and leaving him to his thoughts.

"Smitten."

"Nani?"

"The look upon your face." Arthur smiled, "It's the look of smitten. Seen it with Allister when he found Siobhan, it was an interesting day of pestering and picking."

He couldn't look at him directly, the blush upon his cheeks were darkening as they went up the stairs. He wasn't wrong. Finally seeing her chocolate eyes and the sweet dusting of freckles upon her nose and cheeks made her adorable as her short chestnut brown tresses flaunted around her head, it just made her more desirable. Yet as his heart sang, his mind fell.

"Is it wrong of me to wish she would be better than she is now?"

"How so?"

"She is distant. Not that I'm not that way, but with her, it's a different type. Deeper. I just want it to go away so I can know her more and not have to worry of it."

He heard Arthur sigh, "It's not simple really. She'll tell you when she's ready, don't push it. It might feel like eternity but the moment she opens to you, you will feel a weight lift that you would have never imagined."

"Speaking of Harper, are we?"

Glancing back, he saw Nora and Yao ascending the stairs behind them. Nora waved to them as she slipped by to see the new baby as Yao stood by them, "Women and babies. Can't separate them."

"Never will my friends." Arthur said making his way to Ludwig as he opened the door for Nora.

Kiku watched as the two men exchanged words, the smile growing on the German as Arthur laughed.

"Seems you are at an end?" Yao asked.

"I wouldn't call it that, more of confusion."

"Of gaining her trust?"

Kiku thought about that. He knew one day he'd gain her trust and much more, yet there were other things he wasn't sure about. He saw Harper and Nora within the room as they swooned over Marie holding the new bundle. The same beautiful smile adorning Harper's face broke his own free.

"More than trust. Let say what I lack."

"Lack in what Kiku?"

"Love. I loved Tomoe and Tokuko yet not like what I feel for her. There is something more that I want to fulfill and I am not sure how to approach it."

Yao caught his gaze as the man's features fell with confusion, until realization hit him, "Kiku, be honest, have you acted upon the flesh before?"

With a defeated sigh and a knowing conversation, he knew he wasn't escaping his friend's side for a bit, "No, and if age does bring knowledge like they say, you are the one I should turn to. If not, Francis is next."

Harper couldn't help but admire over the sweet baby as she slept so gently against Marie's legs. Her dark, soft curls like her mothers were to die for as Harper's fingers graced them once more.

"She's a gorgeous bub Marie. You and Ludwig are lucky with your girls." Harper said.

"I told you it was a girl." Juliet said, placing the last of her things in her bag. "You get rest sweetie. You did a lot of work. "

She and Nora watched as Marie nodded to the woman as she left the room. Honestly, she didn't want to leave the little baby behind but knowing the nurse, she'd be barked out in no time.

"Is there anything you need Marie?" Nora asked.

"Oh yea, anything at all for you or her? A dummy, bunny rug, or put her in her cot before you have a lie down?"

"Dummy?" Nora asked.

"Bunny rug?" Marie giggled.

"Oh, sorry, Australian terms. Blankets or pacy?"

"Nein, girls. I'm good. If Sophie is sleeping and happy, I'm the same. Danke." Marie replied as she settled the baby to her chest.

Nora tugged on her arm as Harper gave the girl's soft hair one final pat, "Come on Harper. More babies are either here or on their way. There's more to play with so come on."

"But she's so tiny."

"Harper."

"Ok, ok, fine." she gave up and followed Nora out the door.

She heard the men talking as they went down the stairs, catching Kiku and Yao right off. Looking over to the office area, she saw Arthur bouncing his daughter as Ludwig combed Adeline's hair as the two men spoke to them, noticing Ivan and Feli in the room as well.

"Getting used to us?" Nora asked her.

"A little." she replied as she followed the woman outside.

"How are you with Kiku?"

"I'm good."

"Ok, now say that as you look me in the eye."

Harper stopped as Nora turned to face her. In all honesty, she couldn't even look Nora in the eye well, let alone even look at Kiku. The only person she fully had trust in was Brie.

"I was given a rundown on what happened Harper. I understand you are afraid, you have good reason. But I can tell you now, that Kiku will do whatever it takes to help you. He's more afraid of you than you think."

"What? How so?"

"He's called almost all of us at one point, asking for pointers to make you more comfortable in any sort. It was Brie and Marie that gave him the most and that was to let you open up to him on your own."

"It's not a lie, it's good. I just... I don't know Nora. I want to trust and believe yet-"

"Yet you are scared." she finished for her. "We understand."

"Do you really?"

It was Nora's turn to be silent for a moment, ""I never fully spoke of what happened to me in Genesis's hands. To be honest, I still feel it at times when Yao touches me. What they did. I'm trying to break myself of it even today. I know Yao would never hurt me yet when I see him with a brick or a bottle, I must pause and think everything again. It's hard, but he has helped me through everything before us both. It will be there, no doubt about it. It's just the power of you that needs to break through."

Harper took in her words as her own past swirled in her head, the growing rock within the pit of her stomach was begging for relief yet she gave no such thing.

"Don't think too hard. You'll be sick with worry."

"I wish it was that simple."

"What else crosses your mind then?"

There were thousands of things that crossed her mind. Between what she knew of Kiku and what was spoken about him, she truly knew very little of the quiet man. Well, besides the fact that he was handsome to her. How his dark eyes would watch his garden and pond, just to turn and find Pochi and Usagi playing, having a small smile cross his face. His dark locks lifting lightly in the sweet breeze just added the growing desire to her as the blossoms visions came to mind.

"Does he have scars?"

"Yes. And yes, they are what you think they are from. Both men have them from those attacks in the 1940's and both apologize on the day it happened to the other." Nora replied, cocking her head to her, "But I think you want to ask more."

Harper sighed, "Well, I don't know how to ask it or say it really. Ok, might as well get it over with. Has Kiku-"

"Harper! Nora!" they heard shouting from the door.

Harper turned to see Kiku, worry lacing his features, "You need to come in, now."

Neither of them hesitated as they entered the home as cries caught their attentions. Shouts were heard from the office as the two of them made it into the living room, just to see Brie holding Jeanne close to her as the child wept. Her grip upon her mother tight as she asked her questions in their tongue. Marie was rubbing the child's back, whispering in her ear as more cries erupted from her.

"Why would they do that maman? Doesn't her papa love her? Why would he do that?" Jeanne cried out.

Harper felt fear and past roll together as she watched the heartache unfold. Nora pulled on her shoulder as she made her way to the office space, where the shouting continued. She knew that accent as a slew of French curses flew out. Entering the room, she saw all the men together as Amber and Lily stood next to their husbands and Nora making her way to her own. Pure instinct led Harper to Kiku's side as a wave of unease filled her body.

"What happened Kiku?"

"Genesis." was all he said as Francis slammed his fist down upon the desk.

"Things need to be done!" he shouted, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stand here as my daughter looks at me like a monster. I would never harm a damn hair on her yet those bastards went within my country's borders and did unthinkable-"

"Francis, you need to calm down. We know Jeanne is upset, you being angry isn't helping the girl." Ludwig warned.

"It's not that though. Jeanne saw things that she should have never seen, especially to a girl her age. The fact the father stood there and did nothing boils me, yet it was the look Jeanne gave me. As if I would do the very same to her. Nothing is killing me more than that very look."

Harper could see the tears of hurt well in the man's eyes. Whatever happened was damn serious.

Francis calmed slightly as a shaky sigh left him, "I sheltered my daughter from the nastiness of the world and now it dug its putrid claws into her. The innocence that she had was ripped away, and no one touched her. Yet the very act she saw scarred her for life. Fuck, I still hear her screaming for me."

"Papa?" a small voice emitted from the door.

Harper saw Jeanne standing before the door, her eyes red and puffy with tears as she looked at her father as she gripped tightly to a shirt. Before anyone could say anything, she ran to Francis. Crying and speaking to him as he lifted her in his arms as he carried her out of the room, giving words of love and reassurance. Marie entered the room next as Juliet followed behind.

"All the children are playing in Adeline's room." Juliet nodded to them all.

"So, here's the real question, what the hell happened?" Alfred asked.

"Something before the French border. Whatever it was has him furious and Jeanne scared." Ludwig stated.

"Jeanne saw Genesis." Marie announced.

A pin could have been heard as they all looked at Marie, "From what I gathered, Jeanne was walking around a park as they were finishing things up to come over here. As she was walking she saw a large gathering of people, within them were children. Girls about her age and so on lined up as people looked them over. One of the men shoved his daughter forward, saying she was perfect for the cause. A man came over to her as the girl pleaded for her father to have them stop. He then..." Marie paused.

"He then took her by force. Saying she would make great soldiers and a good one herself. The girl begged her father to have him stop but her father told her to stay quiet and do as told. Another girl that was there was shot as well, she didn't know why but by then that's when she started screaming for Francis."

"Jesus god almighty." Juliet gasped.

All she could do was stare at Marie wide-eyed as she took in her words. Her heart sank for poor Jeanne, the horrible things she had seen no child should ever witness. A low buzzing filled the room as Ludwig answered a phone. Sharp German was shifted between the piece and himself as he flipped on the TV.

A reporter upon the piece was flying in the native tongue as a video played behind her. The woman's face was plastered with fear and worry as she reported the piece, just to have it cut off and go straight to the video.

"Dear souls of the world. How far you have wandered from your paths. The people within your nations and religions guiding you so wrongly that you are walking into a bottomless pit of hell itself. Full of warfare, disease, suffering and hate. We of Genesis do not wish to guide you that way, but guide you to the path of righteousness." the man said as he waved his hands to the people behind him, all cheering for his words.

"It's ok Nora, he's not here." she heard Yao speak softly.

Harper looked over and saw Nora shrinking into Yao's side as she watched the TV. She had almost forgot that Genesis had taken her hostage and done unthinkable things to her. He tried to advert her eyes yet she was glued to the piece.

"You have been lied to about us. We are not vile people. We only find the strong to help stand against the man that wants you to suffer under their boot. We find the healthiest and loyal to the cause to help us show the world what we really are." he continued.

Harper saw images and videos of people, either fighting in war or helping the soldiers. Yet there was something that made her sick, she could feel the nasty feeling crawl upon her skin as she saw all the little girls being lined up and touched by men three times their age. The man continued to speak of how good and pure they were and what they would do to nonbelievers.

"Looks like The Handmaiden's Tale." Marie said aloud.

"Might as well add Schindler's List too." Amber added.

"That isn't freedom." Lily spoke up, "That is hell."

It was then the image changed. It went from his words of great wisdom to total hell as he went into detail of their ideals and beliefs. Men that were impotent were either shot or removed of their genitalia, the same for women whom could not conceive. Boys and girls were taught to kill each other and other nonbelievers as they were told they were saving the world for themselves, and some even being forced by the hands of older men to act upon their design or thoughts.

Harper couldn't take it; her heart was ready to burst from her chest as her memories came crashing to her. She slowly backed away from them all, she could feel her world crashing in as the TV continued to speak of the hell it wanted people to believe in. Before she knew it, her legs were carrying her away from the room as fast as they could move. She heard someone call out her name yet she paid no heed to it. All she wanted was away.

Away from her past. Away from the pain. Away from the touch. Away from the screams. She just wanted to escape from everything that plagued her mind as her vision blurred with tears. She realized she was outside in the garden from earlier as she slumped onto the tree, letting her emotions free.

All she wanted was peace from the hell she knew too well, just to feel a hand grip onto her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Out right panic was settled in her head as everything around her spun, her fear rising faster with each breath, but the hand on her shoulder was just the snap that set everything off within her mind.

"No! Don't touch me!" she shouted and pushed the unknown body, "Stay away!"

"Harper, it's me!" she heard them say.

That voice. She knew that voice as a slow comfort came to her. She opened her eyes attempting to take in what was around her as her tears fell. It was then she noticed she was curled up on the ground, her knees pressed so hard into her chest she swore she should've heard ribs crack. The bark of the tree pressed painfully into her back as she pushed herself against it as her eyes tried to find him.

"Harper?"

Finally she locked eyes on him, those dark browns looking into hers as he tried to figure out what was wrong. She could see him struggling to do anything to help her, yet he sat there reserved, just waiting on her. She felt like an ass for just up and running like she did, yet it was all she could do at that moment without losing her mind completely. Faint whispers filled her ears as Tomoe and Tokuko spoke gently to her, letting her know that everything was all right.

"I'm sorry Kiku." she apologized.

"For what Harper?" he asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"For being so weak compared to you. Compared to them." she confessed. "I'm not strong enough to be a capital."

"That's not true Harper, you are strong-"

"Bullshit I am!" she shouted, "All of those women in there are ten times the girl I am. They have been through things that would cripple some people to nothing and yet here I sit like a child, confused and hurt with no voice or chance to stand on my own."

She felt a tremor shake her body as her memories sat at the surface, "All because of that bastard."

"Harper, would you like to know what I see?"

Harper looked at Kiku, his face stoic and unchanged yet something was hidden behind those eyes of his. She could see his hands itching to touch hers, but they stayed upon his lap in wait.

A small smile donned upon his face as he relaxed before her, "I see a woman that has overcome so much. Yes she hides, but that is because she knows what's out there. What other people are unaware of. The dark side of the world. Yet you never let that stop you. You stood up and made your name. You even came to Japan and lived within the nation by yourself, a trek most would want someone to travel with. You have persevered over so much and yet have even more before you. You really are a strong woman Harper."

She was awestruck with him. His words hit deeper than she could have thought. No amount of therapy or sessions could have made her feel like she did now. It was as if he went and pulled the ugliness out of her, proving to her that she was more than what she thought.

"Thank you Kiku."

"It is true Harper. You are more than what you see yourself as." he sighed, "I just wish you could see what I see."

She watched as his features dropped, back into his cool self. Her mind wandered as she pulled the courage forth, maybe speaking to the man she had dreamed about for so long would help her out more than believed. Maybe, just maybe.

"I was the only girl born in my family." she began, "And I was treasured for it."

She saw his features change; from the calm and reserved to curious and hopeful. She just prayed that speaking about this wouldn't change his mind.

"I wanted for nothing. Spoiled really. I always got my way for everything. Finally, when my parents decided to set rules, I became a bit of a brat. Made stories up and got my brother and cousins in trouble a lot just to get my way. But they caught on not long after. Parents thought a pet would calm me, and did it ever. Hops was his name. Sweetest Netherlands dwarf bunny you'd ever lay eyes on. He and I went everywhere together, kinda like Usagi and I today. Yet it didn't last.

"One day a man came to our home I had never seen before. Family was overjoyed he was there. Came to learn he was an uncle of mine who had been traveling all around the outback and more. Doing research he said to them. I didn't understand nor really care. He was fun to be around at first, always playing games and pretend. It wasn't until my family went out one night that it changed. Just a simple outing for my parents as my brother was at his friends. He volunteered to watch me. I didn't argue at first, was happy really. Then he introduced a new game to play, he told me it was a simple game, one that was fun and easy. As long as I never told mom or dad. It was our secret."

Harper swallowed over the lump within her throat as she remembered those nights, "It felt like forever. Laying in my bed, staring at my ceiling as he touched me. I remember crying as his hands touched my body. He placed the pillow over my face, telling me I was too pretty to be seen crying. It happened so many times that I lost count. I tried telling them that he was touching me. That he was doing terrible things, but it was pushed away. 'You were just playing cops and robbers with him. There's nothing going on. Quit trying to make trouble.' That was what I was always given. At one point I was told to stop watching TV as well. Around that time there was a rapist running around the town, hitting homes of women and teens, doing things to them as my uncle did me. His words always haunted me. 'Can't break you, not yet. Not ripe enough.' It sent chills down my spine. I finally had enough one day.

"I approached my parents again and told them everything that was going on. That I no longer wanted my uncle watching me. They nodded to me and continued with life. I thought that maybe things would get better. He came again. I still feel his hand on my throat as he pushed me against the wall, threatening to hurt me if I talked again. Silly me thought that if he marked me, my mother and father would finally realize the truth. So, I spoke again, and it was the last time I would. That night my brother went with friends and my parents out once more. I figured it be our neighbor that would watch me that night, yet as I went into my room I saw him sitting on my bed, petting Hops as he waited for me. The smile upon his face was enough to make me sick, yet I stood my ground. 'I told you not to tell.' I smiled at him, 'You won't hurt me. For if you do, mommy and daddy will hurt you.'

"The bloody bastard laughed. 'No little Harper, I won't physically hurt you. Just mentally. So, you'll always be quiet like the other girls.' It was then he pulled out a blade and..."

Harper paused, she felt her body shake as the memory plagued her as her tears fell down her cheeks, "He took it across Hops's throat. I can still hear his screams in my head. I just stood there like a damn fool, too scared and shocked to move as he stabbed my pet repeatedly. He threw his body to the floor and placed the blade into my hands, rubbing all his blood onto my hands. 'Now they'll know it was you.' I couldn't move. I couldn't cry out. I couldn't even fight as he molested me again. I was just sheer lucky that my brother came home early and caught him."

"In the hospital, I felt like everything was ripped from me. That there was nothing left of me. What made it worse wasn't the doctors constant questions. It was my family. They looked at me and asked why I never said anything. Why I never told them. It was then I realized I had no voice for myself. That there was no way I could ever speak again about that. Later, we learned that the rapist was in fact my uncle and that his numbers of women and girls was astronomical. It didn't matter how innocent I was when it happened. I was the target at school. Constantly shoved, punched or kicked around all because I was related to him. I was the rapist favorite, they mocked. I just wanted to escape yet had no idea how to. It took me ten years to touch a rabbit again, even looking at one set me off in a fit. Another five to even get Usagi. He was my saving grace though, it was him that pulled me from the dark hole I was in, then moving to Japan added the last tether of hell to snap.

"The only thing that I haven't been able to break was the fear of men and touch. Today even, it bothers me that I can't have either without me nearly melting down into nothing but an emotional wreck." she said, "So really Kiku, how can I be a capital?"

"Are you standing here in Germany with me, understanding Tomoe and Tokuko?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded, "Then you are stronger than you have given yourself credit for."

His eyes looked into her own as if he was trying to pull the little girl from her hiding place, which was slowly working. He held out his hand as he stood up. The smile that pressed his cheeks were the line she trusted as she took his hand with trembling fingers as he helped her up. He gestured his hand to the garden to walk as her mind calmed down. He quietly spoke around things around them, words she could barely hear as her heart thrummed loudly in her ears.

Could she really trust again, to never be hurt or taken advantage of like before? Could she not only trust him but... there was that word that her heart and mind both dwelled over, love. There was a part of her, that for her dreams of the two women, she saw him and grew to have affection for him. Yet as he was before her, she wondered if she could fully feel for him. She remembered Brie as she spoke of her experience to getting Francis and how things came to be, her mind wondering if something would work.

"Kiku?" she paused in the yard.

"Hai?"

"Please," she whispered out, "don't move."

"Harper?"

"Kiku, just... don't move please."

She watched as he took her words in, standing there, waiting for her and what she was doing. It was mad really, in her mind at least. Yet she knew if she could pass this, she would be just fine with Kiku. Slowly she raised her hands up to her chest, reaching them out to him as her feet barely moved towards him. She saw his eyes fill with curiosity as the truth finally came to him, and with it, he waited. She could feel hear fear and worry screaming at her to stop what she was doing, that it was wrong and he would hurt her, yet her heart begged her to keep moving.

She slowly made her way to him, her hands out in front of her as tears slipped past her lids and down her cheeks. She could feel the heat emit from his body as he stood there, his own eyes full of hope and adoration of her as she came closer. She paused just an inch away from him as her mind tried to make sense of what she was doing. Finally, with one step, her fingers graced the soft fabric of his dress shirt, his warmth rising up her arms as he gave a gentle nod. With each passing breath, she became closer to him. From her fingers to her palms, her arms lightly resting on his chest as her body shook with unease and fear. His breath lingered along her hair as her arms folded against him, her body finally against his own.

Harper laid her head upon his chest, hearing the gentle thumb of his heart as she heard a low hum from deep within him. She couldn't believe it. She was touching him, a man no less and she wasn't getting hurt or being touched, he stood there just like she asked. It was then her tears became too much as they spilled over, her shuddering breath quaked her body as she cried.

"It's alright Harper, it's ok." he comforted her. "Harper?"

She gripped his shirt to her as she shook her head, "Would it bother you if I held you?"

Harper wasn't sure what to think yet she knew she made it this far, what was one more step. She pulled him closer as a reply. Then a slow, comforting warmth enveloped her as his arms wrapped around her body. It was comfort. It was safety. It was love. And it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt in her life.

From Usagi, to moving to Japan, to holding Kiku, she knew she was ok and strong enough to make it in this world. She knew she could be a capital now.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby steps. That's what was going on for them. Little baby steps as Harper felt his fingers brush against her wrist. It was a comfort thing now, his gentle touch of reassurance. Always her wrist, nowhere else unless she said otherwise. Yet at that moment, she wanted to hold him, to never let go as the men planned to go to Romania and see what the nation was up to. She could see that Brie and Amber were cooking something up within their heads as they looked at each other and nodded. Lily wasn't far behind with them as her fingers would tap and move around to their own movements. She hated being left out of what they were talking about but she knew she'd get hit with it fast after they men left.

Since the news report and video played two weeks ago, she had been practically glued to Kiku's side as everything came forth. She was terrified of what could happen to her if he wasn't around, worried that she'd never see him again. A small squeeze came to her hand, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry Harper, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered to her.

Curse him and knowing her so well. She hated that she was that readable yet also was glad about it as well. It was things like this that made her confident in him and herself.

"With that being said, we will be heading out in an hour or so to get to Vlad's. Setting up everything will be the interesting part." Ludwig finished.

"I still think it's suicidal jumping in like that." Marie crossed her arms on her chest.

"If there was another way I would do it Liebling." he spoke to her.

"If we are to get the information, what happens then?" Feli asked.

"Hopefully with it Feliciano we will be able to stop this all at once." Francis relied.

"And then there will be less to worry about." Arthur added.

They all nodded as they rose to their feet, husbands and wives following the other before having to depart once more. Harper worried furiously over Kiku and the thought of him dealing with Genesis. It just-

"Harper." she heard his tone change.

She knew that one, the tone of 'stop worrying'. She couldn't help it. Having him was like a child's security blanket, it felt wonderful to have yet scary when lost.

"We won't be far. Just over the border. Eliza and Gil have things set where you all will be safe, trust me."

"I do Kiku. I still worry though."

She looked into his dark browns as he smiled at her, "I'll be fine and back before you know it."

"Promise?"

His smile deepened as he pat her head, "Promise."

She couldn't help but shy away from him, it was something she was slowly getting used to that made her giddy as a school girl when he did so.

It was then she noticed the stain upon his dress shirt. "Oh, Kiku, your shirt."

"Oh dear." he muttered as he looked upon it, "Guess I was closer to Lincoln than I thought when he swung his spoon."

"Don't worry, I'll grab you another." Harper said darting out the room.

She was kinda glad she saw it, it was a needed distraction from her mind as her thoughts swam with him and Genesis like it did. Once finding another pristine white shirt, she quickly made her way back to the room, opening the door haphazardly only to reel back in shock as she saw him shirtless within the room.

"Taihen mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa sore o imi shimasendeshita!" she held out the clothing to him as she sputtered out her apology to him.

How could she have done that, just barging in like that without even thinking? Well, he wasn't one to show skin, not even a tiny bit so yea, she knew why she thought she did. The shirt left her hand as her eyes were squeezed shut in embarrassment. For what little she saw was enough for her to ask. She remembered the visions from the blossoms and hearing about Alfred's scars, curiosity was slowly getting the better of her.

"Harper?"

"Oh, sorry Kiku, I was lost in thought. I'll leave you-"

"What did you see?"

And there it was, her own hesitance was her guilty notion to seeing him. "Nothing."

"Harper."

"Ok, just the lining of a scar I think, that's all." she said, her eyes still pressed close. "But Kiku, is it true? Are you like Alfred?"

Silence filled the room as she regretted opening her mouth, "I'm sorry Kiku, I should've known better-"

"Look at me Harper."

That was unexpected. Her eyes finally opened as she looked over to him. He stood there stiff, as his own mind wandered with the same as hers. She noticed that the shirt was still unbuttoned as he held it against himself.

"Might as well." he said to himself, his gaze finally landing on her, "I'm not advancing or anything on you, ok?"

Harper gave a small nod. With a sigh, he opened the shirt to reveal the scar upon his chest. It's ridged skin bumpy and smooth from his skin, a small shade different from his skin tone, yet the more she looked at it, the more she realized the form of it.

"Nagasaki?"

"Hai, it is."

"Then where's-"

He cut her off as he turned around and let the shirt fall down his back, showing her the last scar. This one larger. Darker. More pronounced than the other as her mind flew back to the memories. He was in so much pain that day, how could he have stood up again?

"War is an ugly thing, it is why I don't want to see you get hurt in any way." he said finally putting the shirt on.

She couldn't help but sit there as her mind wrestled with the right words to use. She didn't realize how close he was until his breath tickled her cheeks.

"Anata wa daijōbudesu, Harper?"

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine just..." she really couldn't finish it, she wasn't sure really.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, his dark orbs full of worry. Harper really couldn't help her mind at that moment as she felt the need to press her lips to him fill her, yet she held back. "Yes. Just fine."

His fingers graced her chin, ever so gentle and light, "Uso-tsuki."

"Am not."

"Then tell me."

"I... I... I can't. I don't know what you'll think or-" he pressed his finger to her rambling lips.

Before Harper knew it, she was pulled against him, her hands pressed lightly to his shoulders as his one hand snaked around her back and the other cupping the back of her head as he placed his soft, warm lips to hers. She swore she heard angels singing hymns as he kissed her. She felt alive as his sweet flavor hit her. She could've stayed like that forever, feeling him like that with her, it was amazing. Pulling apart for needed breath was the end of it as she stared at him all dazed and amazed.

"Wow. My first kiss." she mumbled out.

"Really?" he smiled at her, "Mine too."

She couldn't help but giggle at him as the familiar voice of Alfred filled the air. Harper's heart sank as she knew she would see him off with the others.

"Time is not on our side I see." he sighed as he kissed her forehead, "I promise I'll be back soon."

Giving a light nod, Harper let him go. Together they made their way to the others as they all gave a finally goodbye. He gave a small bow as he and Yao left as the others followed behind. It was then Harper felt something within her hair. Finding the source, she smiled as she looked at the blossom within her hands.

"Only you Kiku." she said smelling the sweet flower as the hall became quite with all of them in it.

"Well then, that was quick, now the bigger thing is what were you three planning?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing too bad." Amber smiled.

"We swear, just a quick trip for us girls in a little bit." Lily added.

"It's why all the children are with family." Brie noted.

"So, what's going on?" Marie asked them, speaking for the others within the room.

The three women smiled as they looked at them, "We're going to a ball."

"We are going to get in serious trouble over this!" Harper near shouted as she followed Marie, Amber and Nora.

"I know yet those three think it's a grand idea." Nora pointed to the others as they dressed themselves.

"It isn't like we planned this." Marie added as a small gasp filled the room.

"Suck it in Lily." Brie said as she pulled the cords to the corset tighter.

"I can't." Lily breathed out as the woman tightened the piece. "Dear god, our queens didn't know how to breath!"

Harper was worried with how everything was turning out. After the men left, all of them took off for the palace, seeing Vlad welcome them in graciously. The three of them had made this plan since the knowledge of the ball and, with high hopes, pinpointing the Genesis members and learning what else they might have. For her on the other hand, it was a recipe for disaster.

"Nein!" she heard Marie yell as Amber threw something at her.

"You are as flexible as me and able to wow, so while you are on the ground, I'll be in the air." Amber stated, "Or would you like to trade?"

"You are a bitch, you know that?" Marie scoffed as she went to put on the piece.

"Seriously, am I the only one worried about this?" Harper asked aloud.

"No, I am too but it's what we can do." Nora replied.

"But the men will be mad. I don't want-"

"We're here Harper. All you and I are doing is dressing as servants and walking the floors. Making sure women carry a drink and men have cigars. Simple. It's them that have all the work."

"Finally." she heard Brie say as Lily tried to move.

"Ivan ever asks for a corset I'm going to constrict his balls like my chest." Lily threatened.

"Yes, yet you're not done love." Juliet said as she held up a green fabric.

"This is bullshit." the woman stated as they all went to finish.

"Come on Harper. You and I need to speak to Vlad quick." Nora said, pulling on her arm.

This was madness. Total madness. Following the woman, she found herself in a large dark room, velvet chairs and rich mahogany tables stood out against the stunning design upon the walls. There in the middle was the man in question, his strange dark blonde hair stood out along with his red eyes against the candlelight yet what took Harper out of her skin was the two fangs within his mouth.

"Don't worry. They're just looks." Nora said.

"Hello girls, nice to finally see you both." he began as he pulled something from his desk, "These are yours for the ball. Now remember, stay close to one another always. Do not venture away. I have security up yet I do not know what Genesis has up their sleeve so I'd rather use caution."

Harper nodded at him along with Nora as he continued, "You have on the usual servant dress to fit in, as long as you both have nothing exposed to show who you are, we are fine."

"Henceforth why my hair is down today." Nora nodded.

How could she be so calm about this? Harper couldn't understand her cool temper with all of this. turning back to the desk, she was met with those red orbs smiling at her. She let out a shrill as his hand caught hers.

"So pretty." he whispered.

"Careful there, she's Kiku's." Nora warned.

Vlad let go of her hand, "Apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Harper nodded as she grasped the mask to her, "You two better get going before the ball fully starts. I believe Amber and Marie are already down in the room."

"Right. Come on Harper." She felt Nora take her hand again as she pulled her to the ballroom.

Before she could collect herself, Harper saw the grand doors, the deep airy music lifted the air as chatter hit her ears. Nervous wasn't even the word for Harper at the moment, she was a wreck and it wasn't getting better.

"Now remember, we are servants of the ball. Nameless and nothing more. The masks stay on at all times until things are done." Nora stated as she placed the mask upon her face.

Harper looked down at the stunning piece covered in ribbons and lace as gentle red hues spotted the mask. Giving a defeated sigh, she placed the mask on and opened the door. To say she lost her breath was an understatement. It was massive. Gold and red decorated the walls and ceiling as the men and women meandered about in their amazing gowns and suits.

"Harper." she heard Nora chide her as she gawked at the scene. "Come on."

She quickly followed the woman as she made her way to the table, her eyes attempting to find the girls, yet afire that the men would see them.

"What exactly are we doing here Nora?"

"Scouting more of anything." she replied as they poured drinks. "I remember what they look like along with knowing their voices, so I'm looking closer to the people personally. Marie and Amber are looking around and above to see what they can and the other three are going to be parade around with Vlad until he goes off to speak privately."

"Why do I feel like it's isn't going to work?"

"You're thinking too much." Nora pointed to the woman balancing herself upon a perch, "Marie has had Gil and Ludwig train her. She may look like she's acting but she's watching, just like Amber."

Harper's eyes went to the ceiling as she saw Amber twirling and spinning on the decorated hoop.

"Never think we aren't steps ahead of the boys, we always are."

The lights dimmed as fluent Romanian was called out, a simple light shown upon the red stairs as Vlad came out with a smile, showing off his character to the world. Slowly he turned and gestured behind him as three figures came in behind.

She felt her jaw drop as Juliet, Brie, and Lily descended the stairs, following Vlad to the awed crowd. Now she understood why he wanted them to accompany him. They were queens in their past lives and it showed brightly as they stepped together, stride in step as their heads were high and regal. It was hard to believe it was them, the very women she had grown used to. From Juliet's vibrant red, to Brie's mellow blue, just to land on Lily's sparkling green, they were gorgeous.

"And those three are our ticket to catch Genesis." Nora said, "They have an eye for women, especially the pervert."

Vlad bowed Before the people as the girls followed up behind, "Welcome all! Thank you for joining. Now enjoy the evening!"

And then the ball was off. Harper stayed close to Nora as they went to people and gave them what they wanted as the others were occupied elsewhere. She saw Vlad at one point leave and speak with others as they ran around the place.

"Hanging in there Harper?" Nora asked.

"Just fine..."she trailed off as the familiar energetic blonde came into sight.

Alfred leaned against the banister, his face twisted with curiosity and question as he watched, following his gaze she found it upon Amber as she spun around once more within the hoop.

"Nora?"

"Yea?"

"Do you see what I see?"

She felt Nora by her side as they watched the American have her fun. Only as her legs wrapped around the hoop did the dream catcher stand out.

"Oh, my god, she forgot her tattoo." Nora stated.

Harper looked back to Alfred just to find realization upon his face as Ivan and Arthur joined him. She watched as he looked down and noticed the girls upon the dance floor and Marie upon the perch. Within seconds, the guys were off in a flash, heading in their directions.

"Oh crap!" Harper heard Nora say before she pulled her behind, heading for Marie.

"Marie!" Nora nearly shouted. "Marie get down."

"What for?"

"They guys saw us!" Harper yelled.

"Was?!"

"Marie!" Her name was shouted as people moved out of the towering man's way.

"Oh sheiße!"

Marie nearly fell off the piece as Ludwig came over towards them. A hand landed upon Harper's shoulder, emitting a small scream from her.

"It's Juliet love, we have to go." The woman spoke quickly as Brie and Lily came up to them, "Alfred already has Amber."

Looking up, she saw the hoop being hoisted back to its original spot from the ceiling as Alfred pulled it up.

"Girls!"

Harper turned to see Vlad leaning over the banister, his eyes full of fear and worry.

"Run girls! Run, get out of here now! Go!"

The ballroom filled with murmurs and chatter of question only to fill with panic as a dagger was placed into Vlad's chest from behind. Screams and shouts echoed the vast room as everyone attempted to escape the horror.

"We gotta go, come on!" She heard Brie yell over the crowd.

Yet for Harper, she was frozen in fear as she watched as the men push Vlad over the banister, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Harper!" she felt someone pull on her.

Finally, she snapped awake. She followed the pull to see it was Nora pulling her towards the vast door.

"We gotta get out of here, now!"

Harper didn't argue as she followed the woman through the mass of bodies. She herself was afraid of what was coming, what would happen now that Genesis knew they were there.

"Harper!" Someone called out her name.

Her eyes searched for the voice, just to land on the familiar suit. She knew he'd be upset with her yet as afraid as she was, she wanted his comfort.

"Kiku!" She yelled to him, pulling free of Nora.

"Harper!" He shouted, looking for her.

"Kiku, here!" She finally got to him as he took her hand.

She looked back to see Nora nod to her as she went out the door. Harper followed Kiku without a second thought as they maneuvered around corners and long hallways away from the panic in the grand ballroom. She grew tired of the fast stride he had as they entered another hall.

"Kiku wait. Slow down, I'm dragging here." She panted out as he finally stopped.

She caught her breath as he looked through the door before them. Faint shouts could be heard outside as she finally calmed down enough.

"Crikey that was bad." she breathed out.

A strange scent of cigarettes and whiskey filled her as she got closer to Kiku. She shook her head to try and rid the smell, only to have it become stronger.

"I think you were around some strong men." she stated.

"Not very observant are you." was the reply.

Harper paused as her head whirled in his question. Yet it wasn't the question that took her off guard but his voice. It didn't sit right, wasn't like him, or... it was then she looked at him. His hair wasn't the same nor his stance.

With the shake of his head, the familiar dark locks fell to show dirty blonde.

"You women are quite predictable." he said turning around.

It was then reality hit her. He wasn't Kiku and she was far from the others, too far to call for help. His eyes pierced into her as his stained teeth smiled darkly at her. She had fallen for a trap. Hook, line and sinker.

Turning on her heels, Harper attempted to escape the man but he was on top of her before she could even set a foot down. She screamed out as he pinned her to the cold marble floor, his cackle filling her ears. He pinned her torso down with his body as he smiled down at her, holding her hands above her head.

"God no, please. Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

"Hurt you? No, I wouldn't think of it...well maybe." he laughed.

His hands left her arms as his fingers wrapped around her throat. Harper tried to fight him, to push him off and claw at his arms and face as they squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Don't you see? I want to see the fear swell up in him as he tries to find his precious capital. Just like that other nation." he sneered at her as his hands never ceased their grip.

She tried. She tried so damn hard to get him off her, to fight for the very last breath. Fighting to see the girls and children and guys. She fought to see him again. To give him one more kiss and to tell him what she really felt for him. Yet it was slowly fading as her vision darkened and her lungs burned. Her body felt weak as her heart thumped against her chest, just to slow as well.

Before all went dark, she felt a lone tear slip pass as her last vision was Kiku in the garden with Pochi and Usagi as they waited for her by the cherry blossom tree.


	9. Chapter 9

There were multiple words he could think of to describe his mindset at that moment. Dread. Worry. Anger. And yet, the biggest thing he was doing was praying. Praying that the sight of the women was just a coincidence and that they weren't here. That his Harper wasn't in trouble or hurt. He knew she had to be afraid of what was going on and what was around them, so it was why he was flying down the hall with Feliciano as they searched for the others.

"Where are they?" Feli asked him.

"I don't know." he replied, "Somewhere here."

"Think Vlad will be ok?"

"He should. We cared for his wound as best as we could."

Shouts echoed the last door as they met the end of the corridor. He nearly sprinted to the wooden piece as it got louder and language fouler. They were all in there. Throwing the door open, Kiku saw the others as they were all fighting with their wives. Demanding to know why they were here in the first place. Through the confusion and fighting, he looked around the room, hoping to see here. To hell with fighting or being angry with her, all he wanted to do was hold her close and know she was alright.

But as he searched, there was no sight of her. Nothing. He felt his heart race as he tried to figure out where she was. The fighting was nothing more of a nuisance as it grew louder within the room. The guys shouted over the girls as the girls spat back their own reasoning.

"Everyone please." he tried to speak over them.

No matter how many times he tried to gain their attention, he was overthrown with their arguments. Even Feliciano was being ignored.

"Hey guys, it's serious." he heard Feli say, "It's about-"

"Not now Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted at him.

Watching Feli flinch at his words as he tried to help Kiku was all it took to take his anger to the limit.

"ENOUGH!"

That silenced the room. He stood there panting as his fist shook, he was shocked that he even shouted like he did.

Finally, he sighed, "Where is Harper?"

The girls looked at him, then to Nora. Question was on the girl's face as she looked at him.

"She was with you. You shouted for her and she went running over to you. You guys left out that side door as everyone fled the ballroom."

"With me?" panic slowly filled him.

"No. Kiku and I were over taking care of Vlad as everyone fled the place. We didn't have Harper at all." Feli replied.

The air went still and stiff as the words sunk into the situation.

"She's not with you?" Amber questioned.

All he could do was shake his head as the guys gathered around and started to make plans about how to get her and what action to take first. He on the other hand was sinking deeper and deeper into his mind as the fear began to overwhelm him. All he could envision was Nora and-

"Chto ty skryvayesh', Ivan?" Lily demanded.

"Nichego."

"Don't lie to me. You and Alexei have that same damn face, so tell me."

"What is going on?" Brie asked.

"Explain the forty-eight hours Ivan, if not you, all of you men. For you all are hiding something." Lily pushed at them.

"Forty-eight hours? You mean like finding her? Hell, it took nearly five months to find Nora. I mean I understand the rush, believe me I do. I want Harper back safe sooner than later but it's been done before. So why the-"

"Because Genesis found a new way to torture the nations." Ludwig cut off Juliet, "And it involves capitals not yet turned."

"What?" Marie gave a puzzled look to him.

"What happens in forty-eight hours?" Nora asked.

The girls were answered with silence. He, himself, didn't want to face that answer, knowing the truth that laid behind it as he watched the man suffer.

"We know the truth of what happens to a capital if they die away from the nation or outside its borders." Alfred replied.

"Alfie?"

"Of all the things to keep from us, that?!" Juliet stormed, "Did you really think it was a wise idea to do something like that, knowing we hold onto each other like we do?"

"It was for the best love, believe me." Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder, just to have it slapped off.

"Best for who?" she demanded, "So what happens?"

"Ja, I want to know along with them. We have the right to know this." Marie added.

He was unsure how to answer them as the thought of Harper suffering circled his mind, yet he never imagined the gentle man to step forward and speak about the truth.

Dropping his shoulder, Feli gave a small sigh, "It was Ankara. She was in market one day, just doing what she would any other day, then Genesis came in and grabbed her right under from Sadiq. We all scrambled and made sure everything was out and searching. About forty-eight hours later we found her, only a few yards away between the Turkey/Armenia border. But by then it was too late. She was..."

Feli trailed off as his own hands shook of the truth and what he saw with them. The girls were silent as he spoke, there wasn't much to say.

"We found Habibah and it seemed she dragged herself away from them as she was dying. It seemed at first when they captured her, they killed her. A single shot to the head. Yet like you girls, she came back as Ankara, but she was in Armenia then and away from Sadiq." Arthur followed after Feli, "From what the medical found, she was destroyed inside-out. Not from Genesis, but from her own changing. Her body couldn't correct itself to be the capital. Escaping was her only option in her state. She held on until the very end, making sure she was close to the borders. It was amazing that Zehra survived the ordeal. Mother's love I'd say."

There it was. The truth of capitals changing outside the borders and now another capital was in that line of danger as he stood there like a fool.

"Oh, my god. I'm sorry. I should've held on harder to her. I shouldn't have let her go. It's my fault, I didn't mean to I swear. I'm sorry." Nora sobbed out as she collapsed against Yao.

"Nora, you didn't know, it's not your fault." he consoled her.

"Mein Gott, what do we do now?" Marie asked.

"The only thing left now is to quickly search the castle and the area before it becomes too late of time." Francis replied. "After that we must move to look elsewhere. A way to play a game with not only her, but you as well Kiku."

He was lucky to think straight, let alone formulate a plan up. He was speechless as they all stared at him, almost waiting for answers from him.

"It's alright Kiku, just think for a moment. I can have Gilbert, Roderich, and Vasko out here in a matter of moments searching the lands as we move out around the nation." Ludwig said, gaining nods from them all.

Lightly nodding his head, he went along with their plan as they spoke briefly to other nations and tried to pinpoint locations she might be near. yet walking the corridors of the castle, he felt utterly alone and useless.

He couldn't protect her like he promised. He let her get kidnapped. Hurt. Scared. Dying. Everything that he promised to never do and yet it happened. She looked at him as this great warrior when he wasn't even near that title. Once in his life and history, he was. A strong nation and warrior that was a force to be met with, but now he was nothing.

The tone of his cell rang out, pulling him out of his fog that he felt.

"Hai?"

"Kiku." he heard Im Yong speak through, "Get over here as fast as you can."

"Nani? Naze?"

"I found a blacked-out area in my nation. It had some weird activity earlier but it just went out a moment ago." Im Yong explained, "I know the situation with Harper and I have a hunch that this activity involves them."

"Are you positive?"

"Very. I'm looking at it right now."

"Have everything checked all the way. Do not invade it yet, we still have a bit of time. We act too fast they'll move with her." Kiku ordered him, "Where is the location?"

"An old abandoned movie set on Jeju Island."

With a stiff hum, Kiku hung up the phone and ran. He was running to get there faster than anyone else. To make sure she was there. Running to get his hands on the bastard that took her. And when he got his hands on him, may god have mercy on his soul.

Hell. It was the only thing that fit. An excruciating, white-hot, burning hell that took over her body and soul. Her voice was going hoarse from her screams, her body stiff and ridged in pain as overwhelming pain ran through her veins. She wanted to die, anything was better than the torment she was living.

His laugh pierced the air as she let out another scream. Besides her body wanting her dead, he was just the nasty bug that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times you swatted him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he pushed his finger into her temple.

Harper tried to hold it all in as he continued his torment, to hold it together a little longer. A sudden slap to her face made the pain rocket throughout her body, ripping another pained scream out of her.

"There." he laughed, "Good girl. You're more fun than the last one we had. She was stubborn. Even in as much pain. Must've been her kid she was thinking of."

She couldn't tell where he was as her vision went in and out of blur to darkness, her hearing faded back and forth between the same as well. He kept poking her and touching her as the pain rolled through her. Laughing every time, she flinched. All that she really knew was that he took her somewhere away from civilization and she was curled up like a ball on the ground.

"So, sweetie, do as I asked. Scream his name."

It was the one thing she was denying him. Yelling Kiku's name. He wanted her to do that so badly, demanded it really, yet she gave no budged to it. She remembered Nora saying that the one wanted the same thing from her. The pervert. The one that-

"Don't make me play rough."

She cringed at the thought of it. Another pain came forth so strong it brought up her stomach. The vile taste of blood laced her tongue as he laughed. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as her own nose bleed from the force of the pain.

"Now you're too messy to play with." he said, seeming like he was standing above her, "Time to clean you off."

Stinging icy water washed over her face and chest, setting off another wave of pain. She felt him grab her wrist as he pinned them above her head painfully. She tried to get away yet his strength was too much for her body as he sat upon her torso. Fits of coughs and muscle spasms hit her as he chuckled.

"Looks like the little capital is running out of time. If I'm correct, since I grabbed you, it's going on almost twenty-four hours now. So, where's you're nation?"

Harper refused to answer. Couldn't even if she wanted to try. Her voice was gone as more blood and bile rose to her throat. She wanted to spit it on him, yet she was too weak to even turn her head. Shoving her head to the side, he sat down roughly on her stomach, making her lose it once more as her body stiffened up once more.

"Don't like me like this." he asked, "Can't agree thought, you are quite pretty."

She felt his free hand skim down her chest and across her belly, the same way he used to touch her. Her nightmare was back. The hell was once again before her and Kiku wasn't there to make it go away. Harper pushed against him as he touched her body.

"Oh, a little fight now. Good." he sneered as his hand went lower.

She let out a weak cry as his hand dipped to her skirt. She attempted to kick him off, at most doing whatever she could to get him away from her.

"Now don't tell me, are you a virgin?" he smiled against her cheek, "Lucky me. I love a good virgin's scream."

Harper tried. She tried so hard to get away from him as he laughed at her attempt to be free. To get away from him as more pain riled through her.

"Not going far are you." he laughed as he tried to push her legs apart, "You have two choices, scream his name or mine when we start. Scream Thales if you really want it."

He was crazy, batshit crazy. She was running out of energy and hope as he held her down. What more could she do, beside pray that she would survive and that it would be over quick. Kiku flashed in her head. His smile, his eyes and smell. It all hit her, the last motive to keep going as she got her foot against his chest. Her hands becoming free as she beat against his head and chest.

"Now we're gonna fight?" he said as a new source of pain hit her hands as cold metal hit her skin, "Fight with those then."

She knew what they were before the blood dripped down her arms. The same thing happened when her uncle pressed the blade into her hand after killing Hops. She was trapped down once more as another wave hit her, this one more powerful than the others. She screamed out in pain as he laughed again.

"Now you will see what a real man is."

Harper cringed, hoping it would be fast and quick along with her death, yet neither came. All she heard was a strange gurgling sound as a warm liquid hit her chest. His hands were suddenly gone along with his body, giving her a moment to move. With a solid kick, she hit him square in his chest as she scurried away just to have another set of hands place themselves on her shoulders.

She tried to push it away, she was lucky to even make it out as her vision was blurred once more. All she knew was that she was going to fight, even if it killed her.

"Harper, it's me!"

She didn't trust that. She's never trust those words after that mistake. She pushed against the body again as something warm draped over her shoulders and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and green tea filled her. Finally, she stopped, trying to focus on what was before her as her mind and body told her to fight.

"Harper, if you can hear me, cover your ears and close your eyes." they said, "I don't want you living anymore of this."

Her body moved without her knowing as her hands covered her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut. The familiar scent still hit her as she slowly felt warm and peaceful, the pain slowly going away as the body left her side. She heard mumbling as they spoke. They slowly became distant, unable to hear or know what was going on until pained screams filled the air. She tried to escape the sound, almost replicating the sound of Hops. The sound of death. No matter how hard she clasped her hands on her ears, it was no use to escape it. Then silence.

She waited. Wondering what would come next as she cried against the ground just to have a gentle hand caressed her wrist, a touch she knew too well and welcomed. Being pulled up to sit, she felt the jacket become tighter as the warmth of the body was in front of her. She was terrified to open her eyes, half afraid to see Thales or her uncle before her.

"Harper?" they spoke, "Harper, it's ok, you can open your eyes."

She was afraid, no, terrified to even let go of her ears, let alone open her eyes.

The gentle touch came to her wrists again as the sweet smell hit her once more, "I'm here Harper. No more to be afraid of."

Finally, she slowly slid her hands down and opened her weary eyes. She noticed the pains no longer hit her as the world slowly came to. Looking up she saw him, those brown eyes staring into her own, worry and delight laying within them.

"Kiku?" she heard her voice squeak out, now noticing the new accent.

"Hai. It's really me Harper."

"Kiku?" she felt the tears become heavy as she realized that she was safe and sound now that he was there.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry over, I promise."

Harper believed him. He really was her warrior that rescued her. The tales of the knight in shining armor came true as he cupped her cheek in worry.

"I want to go home Kiku." she couldn't hold her tears back as she leaned against him.

"Don't worry, we're going home." he said, placing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Before she knew it, he hoisted her in the air bridal style as he walked away from the hell she faced, "Harper do me a favor and don't look back, ok?"

She didn't argue. Her mind was stuck between the reality of being save and being a capital to the wonder of the blood stains upon his shirt. Harper lightly leaned her head against his shoulder, just enough to be able to look back and see why he asked what he did. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Thales, well, pieces of him at least. He was destroyed as the only thing visible right off was his head stuck to the wall by the katana.

It was then she realized that a man would do anything to save the ones they love. No matter the cost of it or the damage it may ensue. They would fight armies and battle evil just to make sure that their loved ones were safe and out of harm's way. She understood the girls' husbands and now Kiku.

Never was Harper more thankful for Kiku coming into her world, showing her that not all was bad and that she was strong enough to stand on her own, no matter how hard it was. As she laid her head against his chest, another thought passed her mind as the earlier episode raced her mind, but she wouldn't bring that up to him. Not just yet at least.

For now, all she wanted was him and him alone. To be Tokyo and Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

The water lapped around her body as she sunk deeper into the tub. The pains had subsided after a day with Kiku and fully in Japan, yet it still sent chills down her spin as it replayed in her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him again as the phantom pains ravaged her body. She had lost count of how many times he had woken her up as she screamed out. How many times he comforted her and wrapped his arms around her to get her to sleep once more.

She felt dwarfed in the large tub as she stared into the water, wondering what next would come for both of them. Yet her mind whirled on how Thales almost took her, that no matter what she did, if it wasn't for Kiku, he would've even beat her uncle to her own virginity. It scared her. More on the thought that it could happen again and that time, they would get what they wanted.

"Harper?" she heard Kiku call from the door.

"Hai?"

"You ok?"

"Hai, just thinking." she pulled her knees to her chest as she rested her chin upon them as she heard the door open.

She knew it was taking a lot from him not to run in embarrassment from her. Not because she was naked, but his decency towards women and the naked body. But feeling the warm water trickle down her back from his hand was soothing nonetheless. She hummed in appreciation as he continued, soothing her troubles away.

"Relaxed enough or more oils?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine now."

She heard him rustle things around as she leaned her head against the siding. His footsteps grew faint as he walked away from her, having the panic slowly rise in her once more.

"Kiku, wait?" she stammered out, "Don't leave me. Onegaishimasu."

She heard him pause as she held her hand outside the rim, waiting for him patiently. She didn't dare look up from the water as she knew her face was a mess of tears as her lip trembled. Before she knew it, she felt his fingertips grace her wrist as usual, the only added part was the movement behind her.

"Move yourself up a little."

"Kiku?" she was shocked he was getting in the tub with her.

"I have my shorts on, do not worry." he reassured her, "Just relax."

"But I don't want you-"

"I'm fine."

"Kiku."

"Harper."

That same tone from him, the don't worry tone. She felt his fingertips grace her shoulders as they moved gently along her skin in comfort. Everything he had ever done was by her own accord and ok. Each touch and caress, one he asked from her. Yet now, she craved more.

She gently moved back against his hands as they traced her shoulder blades, "More please. It feels good."

He obliged as his hands traced down her back along the water's edge. She wanted more of it as a warm chill ran through her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, just enjoying it."

She knew what it was doing to her, had the girls to help there as they spoke of their active sex lives. She just wondered if it was doing anything for him as she sat in the tub along with him. The water lightly sloshed around her as she felt him wrap his arms around her, just above her breast as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Kiku, what are you-"

"Trying to collect myself." he quickly spoke as he moved away from her, "I'm sorry Harper but I have to leave."

"No Kiku, wait!" she grabbed his wrist, now seeing him fully before her.

She somehow kept herself covered as they looked at one another, "I... I... I don't know what I'm thinking. I just... I want you near me. I don't want you to leave. I want you."

"You want me?"

It was then she realized she confessed more than she thought she would, yet she wasn't wrong in her head. All she could think of was someone ruining her and him never wanting her tainted body.

"Hai, I do."

The water moved around again as he settled himself in front of her this time. Her eyes met his as they tried to figure out if she was fully speaking the truth. As she looked at him, she wondered what it would be like pressed up against his chiseled body, feeling the heat of him as he slid against her skin. God the more she thought like that the hotter she felt herself become.

"You're blushing."

"It's hot in here."

"You're thinking."

"Can't help it."

She couldn't really. She wanted to splay her fingers over his bare chest as they moved to his back just to slide down-

"Do you really want this Harper?"

"Nani?"

"Do you want it?"

Did she? Before she could muster up words, she moved towards him, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. Her fingers locked behind his neck as she leaned against him, his own hands sitting upon her hips as she kissed him. Her heart raced as her body grew hotter, slowly not becoming her own. It donned on her what she was doing. Moving away from him, she curled herself back into her ball, pouring out apologies of her actions.

Harper felt his hand cup her cheek, his thumb lightly smoothing over it as tears fell again, "Take that as a yes then. I'm just afraid to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." she replied. "Others did that and yet I'm still here. And if you mean that, that's a different kind of pain that leads to more. Well, that what I heard the others say."

It wasn't a lie. Her uncle and Thales hurt her worse than anyone ever could have. They took innocence that most sadly gave away just to say they had it, yet she was glad they never made it that far. She wanted it with Kiku, never fantasized about it more until he came along.

"I just want one and I want that one to be you."

She heard him chuckle, "Want to know something? For years after Tomoe and Tokuko's deaths, I prayed that they would come back to me. So, I could love them once more. But they didn't, they just brought me somebody that I can't imagine my life with. Someone that has opened me up more than I ever have before. Someone that showed me that I loved the two of them, yet I love them even more."

Looking up she saw him smile at her as he grew closer to her, "Anata to isho ni itai desu. Anata wo aishite imasu."

Harper's heart nearly sang in glee as he spoke so diligently. She never heard him speak so freely of his heart, yet hearing that he wanted her and loved her was about the greatest thing she could've ever imagined.

She felt his lips meet hers again, the sweet taste of him again filled her as his free hand laid on her shoulder, rubbing circled upon the exposed flesh. Unwrapping her arms, she traced his figure before her, letting her fingers slide over his taut skin, feeling it shudder under her tips. Her back pressed onto the cool porcelain as he pushed her against it. She felt him become feverish, dominant almost as he pressed harder onto her, and she was welcoming him with open arms.

Leaving her swollen lips, she felt him travel along her jawline, leaving little pecks and nips along it as he tenderly made his way to her neck and shoulder. It was exciting to see him like this, yet she wondered where he learned all of this so far.

"Kiku." she breathed out. "Did you-"

She was cut off as his mouth attacked hers once more in a feverish kiss, "Thank Yao and Francis."

That made sense. Harper threw her head back as he kissed her neck again and his fingers traveled up her sides. She was lost in the world he was giving her. One so deep and passionate that she would never want to escape the security of it as his fingers danced around her breasts. She couldn't help the gasping moan that left her parted lips as he latched onto her neck, sucking and teasing the sensitive part as his fingers teased her buds.

Her own hands found themselves doing the very same thing, feeling his scars as they touched and learned his body. She heard a small moan emit from him as she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her breasts as he began to nuzzle them. His tongue danced along the sensitive peak sending Harper on a whirlwind of pleasure. She wanted more. Needed more. Arching her back to him, she hoped he would give her more as she panted out.

He pulled away, leaving her desperate for his touch and heat, just to have it pressed against her in seconds, bare as she was. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as the reality of their actions surfaced once more. She wanted it, yet was nervous of it.

"Harper?" she heard him say.

She hummed in reply as her mind was on a tug of war between pleasure and reality, "May I touch you."

He wasn't serious? "Isn't that what you have been doing?"

"Yes, but..." he paused as he looked down on her.

It came clear to her what he was asking, "Kiku, it's ok. I know it's you."

With that she felt his hand move from her breast down to her core, causing a shudder throughout her body. A small fear rose within her, yet she pushed it away as her own hands mimicked his, slowly trailing down his stomach. As his lithe fingers found her folds, her fingers gently wrapped around him. She was amazed of the feeling not only that he was giving her, but how he felt within her palm. The hardness and heat that was him was awing in itself, something she never imagined she would do as her hand moved along his shaft. She felt his forehead pressed to hers as his fingers sunk deeper into her as they scissored and rubbed her walls, pulling pants and moans from her, yet she was doing the same to him as he tried to hold it in. Bliss, that was the word she wanted to describe it, total bliss as her body was ready to play a symphony for him.

His lips crashed to hers, pulling a deep, passionate kiss from her as his fingers left her wanting core, pulling her hand off him and wrapping them around his neck. His hands lifted her knees as he placed them on his hips, the tip of him laying patiently at her entrance. She heard herself whimper out as the head of him slowly slipped in.

"It's ok Harper. I'll be quick." he panted in her ear, "It'll be over soon."

Giving a nod, he sheathed himself within her, pulling a pained gasp out of her. He muttered constant apologies as he peppered her face with kisses, she tried to not let it show that it hurt, she didn't want him worrying more than he needed too. As it slowly turned to discomfort, Harper moved her hips against his, causing him to throw his head back and let out a pleasurable gasp. After that, his hips began a gentle rhythm with her.

She couldn't believe she was there, being loved by Kiku, the man she dreamed and envisioned every day since those blossoms came to shore and now his for all eternity. Pleasure began to overtake her body as the water moved around the both of them.

"Lock your arms and legs around me Harper." he breathed out as his hands wrapped around her body.

Doing as told, she felt him lift her out of the water just to be moved and laid down upon the fluffy bath rug. In seconds, he was back within her, his rhythm a bit fast and deeper as his arms held her to him. It was perfection. His body fit hers in ways she never imagined. His chest pressed against her breasts as his hips rubbed against her own, her thighs felt his skin slide against her as his lips never left her own.

"Oh Kiku." she cried out as her body came alive.

Each stroke of him, each press and touch was setting a fire within her veins, a fire that she never wanted to be put out. Her hands traced down his back, feeling the muscle flex and stretch under the strain he placed it under as he had her. The power of him was maddening, and she wanted all of it.

"Don't hold back." she panted, "Please."

He looked down at her, trying to figure out if she meant what she said. Pulling him to her, she kissed him hard and deep, hoping to get him to do as she asked. Sure enough, he sped up, dove deeper, and hit harder as she found herself nearly screaming his name in ecstasy. She clung to his back, digging her nails into him as her own legs tightened against him, his own hold was of an iron trap, as if he was ready to see her escape him. Like it would ever happen.

She felt his mouth coast down her neck as his tongue dragged along the hollow, his hands found hers, entwining his fingers with hers, careful of the wounds upon them. Wave upon wave of warmth was swarming within her; her body was heightened, tingling with so much pleasure that she felt like she could burst as a strange hot pressure began to grow.

Each stroke he delivered made it hotter and tighter within her, her own conscious far from the world as she felt him stagger in pace and speed. The pressure was almost maddening as her breath quickened and body tingled with the sensation, just to have her world explode in an array of colors and feelings. Her core tightened around him as she lost her breath and the ability to think or remember her name. He gave three more thrust as his own hips stopped moving, feeling him twitch and pulse within her body as he panted against her neck.

Harper came back down from the amazing high, wondering if it was always like that in the world of making love as Kiku kissed her neck and then her lips.

"Watashi ga anata o kizutsuketara, sumimasen." he breathed out, holding himself above her.

"Īe. You didn't." she smiled up at him, pecking his lips once more, "Far from it actually."

She hissed in pain as he finished dressing her hands with the ointments and bandages. His fingers moved delicately over them, making sure no other damage was done after their love making.

"Sorry to have held them so tight. I didn't mean to do so."

"It's ok, I barely noticed them."

His fingers graced her wrist, the gentle calm that filled her was something she would always want from him and never tire from. She could've fallen asleep from his touch, along with the comfortable silk robe and the plush bed, she could sleep for days if possible.

A sudden weight came to Harper's middle, pulling her from her thoughts as her back laid against the back of the bed. Looking down, she saw Kiku holding onto her, his grip nearly tightening with every breath they took.

"Kiku, what's wrong?"

He shuddered against her as she heard him take a sharp breath. She knew that sound, that was tears falling and hurt rising. She tried to get him to look at her as she caressed his cheek and hair, but he stood firm on where he was.

"Kiku please, tell me-"

"I'm not the warrior you see."

"Nani?"

"I'm not the warrior the blossoms showed you or what Tomoe and Tokuko showed you. I'm far from those visions. Years ago I once was but it's not as it was then. I let you get taken." he poured out, "I didn't protect you like I promised you. I didn't keep you safe like I promise or get hurt. I failed you."

Harper was shocked by him, she had never witnessed him show any emotion like that as he clung to her. Why would he think so low of himself? Yet in the same breath, she knew she thought the same of herself as he saw the world out of her.

Combing her fingers through his hair, she spoke lightly to him, "You may not see the warrior, but I do. You may think you have failed me, yet you didn't. You came to my rescue as fast as you could and saved me from Genesis and that bastard. You not only made sure I was safe, but that he would never touch another. You didn't stop at anything to get me back. Not only did you do that, you pulled me from a hell I believed I would live in forever. That I would never love a man nor his touch. Yet here I am before you, not only your capital but your lover."

With a shaky sigh, she watched as he pulled himself away and looked at her, his eyes still unfocused and wet, "You still see me as I once was?"

"I will always see you as a warrior Kiku."

He smiled at her as he kissed her head, laying his own on her shoulder as she held him close, eyeing the little box beside the bed, "Not to get off topic but I saw that in here earlier and I'm a little curious over it."

"Oh, well" he said getting up and picking up the box, "All of the nations have rings from years past either belonging to rulers or past lovers and they have given them to their capitals as a way of marriage between them. I believe you saw the girls already, hai?"

"Hai, I have."

"Well." he paused, "If you weren't my capital, I was wondering if-"

Harper silenced him with a kiss, "Capital or not, I'd still marry you Kiku."

He smiled against her, giving another kiss as he slipped the ring upon her hand. She couldn't help but internally scream in delight as it was fully before her. Yes, little Harper was now a capital and a wife to the man she dreamed of, and nothing was more perfect than that.


	11. Chapter 11

The gulls cried out as the waves crashed along the shore away from them. This was the one thing that Harper did miss about Australia besides the animals, the surf. The thrill of riding the waves and feeling the board glide with the water as the thundering wave came around her body. Not that Japan didn't have the waves for surfing, she was just a bit far from them and now being a capital and doing business alongside Kiku, she didn't get to venture to the waters.

Today was an exception. With the world meeting in her native home, she somehow convinced him to join her along the beaches of her old walking grounds and surfing spots, yet she was more impressed with herself as she got him not only in the water but on a board as well. Well, her board to be exact. She felt him fidget on the piece as he watched the water lap their legs, she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Nani?"

"You."

"What now did I do?"

Yes, since the moment they came to Australia, she would showed him things that were common to her yet foreign to him. From the animals and vegetation of the land, to the people and the foods, she enjoyed watching him interact with her familiar world.

"Nothing, just smiling at you."

"Your mind is spinning, it's dangerous when it does."

"Hey. I am a good girl."

"You weren't very good last night."

She felt herself blush as he spoke of their actions, "You didn't stop me."

"You are too beautiful to stop."

"Baka."

"Am not."

She laughed at him as she looked down to the band upon her finger. It was hard to believe that three months ago he had placed the sparkling piece on her as the chocolate gem glittered in the sun. She smiled as she agreed with the girls as they saw the ring ad said how it matched his eyes. It was funny, not only did hers match his, all the girl's rings matched their husband's eyes.

A deep thought came to her mind, "Kiku?"

"Hmm?"

"Has Sadiq..." she trailed off, knowing he would catch her drift.

"Rumor from Hercules is that there was a woman that came to the capital building with all past lives of his along with Habibah's memories asking for him personally."

"Do you think?"

"I would like to hope so. He needs it."

Harper nodded in agreement. She was lucky to meet the Turk as he came one day, his little girl wrapped around his leg. She could see him trying to hold happiness yet struggled with the thought of it all. She had heard how Alfred had lost Amber and had Liberty to hold him together, yet his at least had a happy ending.

"What was Nora so hushed about?" he broke her thought.

"Oh, well." she smiled, "There will be a new little one running around."

"Really?"

"Hai. She's excited. She was wondering how to tell him so we were all giving her advice on how to drop it to him. Either way, I know he'll be dancing around in happiness."

"That is true." he paused, "Harper, what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked as she felt the water move a little faster around them.

"Well, maybe one day, you know..."

"You and I have a baby?"

"Hai. I mean if you want to, I mean-"

She kissed him, gripping his face within her hands, feeling total glee course through her, "Yes Kiku. One day I'd love to have a baby. Sooner the better in my mind."

He moved closer to her, his hands resting on her lower back as he pulled her the rest of the way. His face just inches away from hers as he gave her that sweet smile of his. His eyes glittering in the Aussie sun as the water moved out to the ocean. She knew what was coming but didn't stop him as he placed his lips to hers again.

"Then we need to get working on it right away then. Tonight, after a hot bath?" he asked.

Harper smiled as she moved the board slightly with her legs, opening her eyes and looking behind Kiku, she saw the approaching wave as he stared lovingly at her, "Hai, we most definitely can."

Pulling him into another heated kiss, she smirked against his mouth as she held tightly to him as the loud rumble of the wave was right behind him. "Hold your breath Kiku."

He gave a puzzled look only to be flipped within the water as the wave came over top of them. She popped out of the water as she heard Kiku sputtering and coughing as he stumbled upon the shore. Gaining her breath, Harper started laughing as she saw his hair all disheveled on his head and rubbed his nose from the salty water, she couldn't help it as he reminded her of a raccoon that tried to get the bad taste from his mouth.

"You find this funny?" he said to her.

"Hilarious to be exact." she said between fits.

"Fine." he sprinted her way.

Harper dropped the board in the sand as she took off away from him, laughing as she heard him gain up on her. Solid arms grabbed her middle, lifting her in the air as she squealed in protest.

"I'm sorry, it was funny. No more laughing I swear."

"You lie." he attempted to throw her in the water.

Harper maneuvered herself from him, toppling him to the ground and sitting on his stomach. "I win."

"I let you."

"Sore loser."

He smiled at her as she held his arms by his head, just to have a devilish grin form upon his lips. His arms were suddenly caging her to him as he placed butterfly kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Hmm, maybe after the bath. You and I walk the beach later tonight and I take you under the stars and moon instead of the bed. Would you let me?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin with his offer as his mouth trailed to the sensitive spot of her neck, pulling his head back she looked into those deep browns once more and smiled.

"Of course, I will let you." she kissed him, "There's no one else I'd want that with but you."

His arms tightened as he hugged her and she hugged back, feeling his warms and love radiate off him as the Australian sun kissed her back.

Yes, Harper couldn't wait to see what else would come for them, but for now, she was just the happiest in his arms.

Fin

Epilogue

The crash of waves filled her head as the sea salt scent drifted across her nose once more. How she loved that sight and smell as her eyes looked over the gorgeous blue waters. How she wished she could dip her feet in them again. Feel the warm sand under her hands as she let the beautiful day go by as the appetizing smells of traditional foods filled her senses, making her hunger for the delicious meals. Especially the ones he cooked.

God how Chloe missed him. His happy demeanor, his cheery voice, those sweet golden browns looking at her longingly as the fluent language left his lips. Yes, the more she dreamed of the country, the more she wanted to get back there and repeat her vacation again.

"Oi, Chloe!" she heard someone yell, "Ya ain't being paid to sit around on yer arse daydreaming. Clean the glasses!"

And now she was back to reality. The cool bar that she somehow called home, the jerk-off she worked for and the usual drunken clientele entered the bar. She gave a heavy sigh as she began her usual routine; clean the glasses, pour the drinks, get the grub, and make the people happy to buy more. Yep, nothing more exciting than a barista.

"Dreaming of him again, were ya?" she heard the one barista say.

'Wouldn't you?" she smiled.

Most of her coworkers knew how her memories plagued her and dreams were awing and strange, they also knew how bad she wanted to get out of the small island and travel to the warmer areas, away from the British Isle.

"One day you'll find yourself on those beaches again." the cook yelled.

"Yea, one day." she sighed, "Not soon enough."

The door swung open as the mailman came in for his usual as he handed a letter to Chloe. He smiled as he sat down in his usual spot as she prepared his drink, her mind wondering of the letter until the address showed off brightly to her.

Chloe nearly screamed in excitement as she ripped open the envelope and read the sweet letter within, just to see something fall to the ground. Lifting the small piece up her eyes widened in awe as the letter spoke everything she could have dreamed.

Was it dangerous to do so, yes but dammit to hell she was diving in before she lost the chance. Throwing off her apron and grabbing her bag, she made her way to the door as she flashed the little piece to her friends, both smiled and waved to her, giving good luck calls out to her as her boss stopped her at the door.

"Where do ya think yer going?"

Chloe smiled at him, "As of now you worthless aiteann, I quit. And as for me, I'm going back to what calls me. So, you want to find me, search the beaches of Italy where me arse will be firmly planted."


End file.
